The Chosen One
by YellowDizzyLombax
Summary: What happens after Ratchet and Clank left the Great Clock? Did they know what the path lies ahead? What happens when Lombaxes find the duo? There is a huge villain, known as Rage, with a gang of deadly Blargs, called 'The Black Death', which is causing chaos and is connected with Ratchet somehow and only this 'Chosen One' can stop it. Ratchet/OC
1. Things on my Mind

**Ratchet and Clank:**

**The Chosen One**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Things On My Mind<strong>

As Ratchet and Clank were flying through space in Aphelion, getting further and further away from the Great Clock, the young Lombax seemed quiet, which was not like him, and Clank could see something was wrong. "Ratchet, are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

The Lombax was in thought and didn't hear his friend at first. _Why did you have to go, Alister? We could of found another way to find them. He frowned. You just didn't listen to me, and now I've lost you forever. You were-_

"Ratchet?"

"Huh?" Ratchet snapped out of his thoughts and glanced towards his robotic friend, who was giving him a worried look. "I asked if you were okay. Are you?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I'm fine." He replyed, putting on a fake smile to hide his lies. However, Clank knew exactly what was going on in his mind and that he was lying. It was all to do with Alister Azimuth's death at the Clock in the Orvus Chamber. It happened a week ago, but still Ratchet wasn't like himself. He seemed to look like as if he was on another planet... A different galaxing perhaps? Alister was the closest thing Ratchet had of a father, even if it was not for long.

Ratchet juat sighed heavily. The robot was about to speak again when a transmission came through and a familiar face popped up. "Ratchet? Are you there?" It was a Markazian known as Talwyn Apogee, daughter of Max Apogee.

Ratchet didn't answer as he was too busy thinking again, so Clank answered for him. "Yes Miss Apogee, we are here."

"Clank? Is that you?" She said, sounding shocked. She looked at the passenger seat to see the little robot. "You're back!" She smiled. "Man, looks like I don't need to- Nevermind. Look, as you two are together again, why don't you come on by at the space station?"

"That would be nice, Miss Apogee." Clank turned to the younger and snapped him out of his thoughts once again. "What do you think, Ratchet?"

The Lombax thought about it for a moment as he rubbed a finger and thumb on his chin. "Well, okay. We have nothing else to do at the moment." He said, trying to hide the emotional pain he was in, he smiled.

Talwyn wasn't stupid. She could tell that her furry friend was in pain underneath, but didn't know what it was about. She starred at him for a while before replying back slowly, "Ok, I'll see you in a few then. Talwyn out."

The screen went black, leaving Ratchet's reflection in it. He looked at the blank screen thinking about how he was going to explain everything that happened over the past year since he saw her. Coming back to reality, he called for Aphelion.

"Yes, Ratchet? How may I help?" The Lombax starship, asked.

"Set course for Apogee Space Station." Aphelion used her warp drive to get to the destination quicker, and headed for the station. But non of them knew that someone was watching them from a different location.

In an unknown area...

"Hmm? He could be useful to us, don't ya think?" Said a male voice, sitting in a room full of his species. The room had a few windows with the grey curtains drawn shut. The walls were painted white but had some grey lines running through them, and projects were pinned up everywhere.

One of the creatures spoke up; it was another male. He was about 6ft tall and very muscular. He looked like he could be in his late 20s to mid 30s. His fur was white with black stops, and his eyes were a ruby red colour. "General, do you really think so? I mean, look at him. He seems possibly just 5ft tall at the least, and is very thin for his age." The white furred creature chuckled.

"Aww, come on, Max. Don't be that harsh on the guy." Said a female, sitting down on a chair with her legs up and arms crossed, from the other side of the room. She had cream/sand coloured furwith black stripes. Her eyes were the colour of the blue sky that stood out again the black diamond markings around them. Her long light ginger hair was tied up in a high pony tail. She looked as if she was Ratchet's age, maybe a little younger by a couple of years.

"Hey, Jasmine. Look at him. He looks so tiny for a male at his age. Compared to a lot of us and other enemies out there, he is just a small mouse." The creature, known as Max, said.

The General was getting fed up with this. "Quiet!" He ordered, slamming his fists on the desk. Everyone fell silent. "Look, even if he might not be that strong on the outside, there is still something on the inside, I know it. I'm sure of it. So we need to find him." He put an image of Ratchet holding his wrench and smiling on the big screen from everyone else to see. "This young Lombax is very speci and is in danger. I'll send a couple of you to go and search from him at this... 'space station.'"

Everyone in the room yelled 'yes sir!"

"Good. Alright then. Jasmine? Max? I want you two to go on this mission. Once you have him, bring him back." Said the General. The other two creatures saluted him and went to leave until the General stopped the male. "By the way, Sargent Dans. Bring the target back alive. I know how much you get carried away in missions like these, however this is a mission that has never been dealt with before and we certainly need him alive. Understood?"

Max frowned at this, but understood. "Yes, sir." He said, blandly.

"Oh, and if you run into any of his friends, just take the robot and Markazian... They could become use to us."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to re-write this chapter and change and add a few things to make it slightly better. I've checked my spellings and grammar, but I'm still not sure if i's completely done properly. Let me know what you think :D<strong>


	2. Home sweet Home

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OFF OF ANY RATCHET AND CLANK GAMES, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Home sweet Home<strong>

Aphelion arrived at the Space Station and touch downed on the landing pad outside the station. Ratchet and Clank hopped out of the Lombax Starship. The reunited duo walked into the space station and saw Cronk and Zephyr in the 'fishing hole', trying to fish even if no creatures were in the water. The two warbots spotted the young Lombax and small robot walk through the door.

"Miss. Talwyn! The young whippersnapper is back with his little metal buddy." Cronk called out and Talwyn quickly came running into the room. When her eyes spotted Ratchet, she hugged him in a tight embrace. He was shocked; no expecting a hug from her; but still embraced her back in a hug too.

"Man guys it's been a while. Clank, it's great to see you again. Now Ratchet can start to eat and sleep properly. If I knew guys were coming sooner, I would have cleaned the place up a bit too." She said, letting go of the blushing Lombax.

All Ratchet could do was smile at her but Clank replied, "It's good to see you again to Miss. Talwyn. The-"

"The place is fine Tal; you don't have to worry about it." Ratchet said interrupting Clank. He just looked at his furry friend and could see that he was blushing a deep red under his fur by seeing he's friend again.

"Oh, thanks, I guess. Anyway, you wanna stay here for a while? I mean, if you're alright sleeping on the couch Ratchet?"

"Really, are you sure? If you are then, nah, the couch will be fine." He said, waving his hand while doing so.

"Kay. Clank if you need to recharge there is a charger in the living room for you." She said, clapping her together.

"Why thank you, Miss. Talwyn. If you need help with anything, I'm sure Ratchet and I will be happy to be at your assistance." Clank said in a happy tone.

"Thanks Clank, but I'm sure everything is going fine at the moment. Anyway, you." She said turning to Ratchet. "You need to do some explaining."

"What?" he said puzzled, raising one eyebrow.

Talwyn sighed. "What happened during you was looking for Clank?"

"Oh, right! That explaining." He grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

Talwyn grabbed one of Ratchet's hands and took him into another room; where no-one else was and wouldn't disturb them. In the room were projects all over the black painted walls. The projects were in a different language; so Ratchet couldn't read it however there were some drawings on some of them. Ratchet was looking around the room until Talwyn distracted him.

"Listen Ratchet I wanna know about what happened on your journey finding Clank?" She said, sitting down against the wall.

He looked at her and sighed. "Tal, can…can we not talk about it. Just yet. I don't feel like talking about." He said, with pain in his voice he thought she wouldn't notice but she did.

"I know there is something you're not telling me! What is it? You can tell me, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" she said, worried.

"Yes I know I can tell you anything, but…not just right now. It's hard to explain, okay?" He said, looking away from her. The room went silent, Talwyn was about to speak again when a sudden BANG came from the 'fishing room'. Ratchet and Talwyn looked at each other in shock and confusion, and then ran as fast as they could to where the noise came from.

They entered the room but it was hard to see as the room was filled with smoke. Ratchet entered the grey cloud first shouting Clank's name, Talwyn was about to follow him until someone came up behind her and whacked her on the head; making her unconscious.

"That's one, time for them Warbots." A dark cloaked male said.

"And don't forget that little robot too." Another dark cloaked figure appeared, the figure was female but her voice sounded a bit muffeled from the cloak.

"I'll go for the Lombax, while you go for the robots." The male replied, heading off back into the smoke.

* * *

><p>'<em>Oh<em>_ come __on__ buddy,__ where__ are__ you?__'_ Was all Ratchet had on his mind. He couldn't see anything because of how thick the smoke was. "Clank! *cough* Where are you? *cough, cough* Man, there is hardly any oxygen in here." He said in a weak voice.

The sound of metal rubbing against metal started to fill the room, it was ear shattering. Ratchet's ears went straight down during the noise. The golden Lombax turned around, hearing it behind him. His eyes narrowed, trying to look through the pitch-black smoke, but failed.

"Hmm? Clank, is that you? *cough* Come on, if this is a joke; it's not funny."

"Oh, this is no joke." Said a male voice behind Ratchet. The Lombax turned around hoping to see someone. As he did turn around he was met with a metal object on the side of his head. He hit the ground, with his vision getting very blurry until all he could see was blackness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ratchet: <em>How could you let that happen to me and my friends? _Me: _I had nothing else to think of! Leave me alone! _Ratchet: _No, I wanna know what's going on here? _Me: _Later! You will find everything out later on. If you keep going on at me, I can just make you wait even longer :) _Ratchet:_ DAMNIT! _Me: _R&R please :) :D**


	3. It Can't Be Possible

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OFF OF THE RATCHET AND CLANK GAMES, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: It can't be Possible!<strong>

The smoke cleared out of the room, leaving two dark figures. They both had a dark cloak on; so no-body would know who they are. Both figures where standing in front of Ratchet and his friends; all unconscious in the fishing hole.

"Man, how are we going to take all of 'em with us?" One of them spoke, sounding like a stressed out female.

"We'll take them one by one to our ship, but, leave them two warbots; they won't be use to us. Take the rest." The other one spoke; he was a male.

Both of the creatures in the dark cloaks took Ratchet, Clank and Talwyn; one by one to their spaceship. Once they loaded up, the male figure took hold of the ship's console and took of to another planet, leaving the Apogee Space Station getting smaller and smaller by the second.

* * *

><p>In an unknown location…<p>

Ratchet moaned and started to open his eyes. He lifted up his arms to stretch and yawned saying, "Clank, hit the lights, would ya?" Not hearing a response from his metal buddy, his eyes flickered open. Noticing he was in a room, lying on a bed. The room had three beds, and the walls were a shade of grey. The grey room had a window; that was slightly open so you could just about hear birds from the outside. Ratchet got out of bed and looked around, then something popped into his mind. "Clank, Talwyn?" He said, scanning the room, and then looking at the beds. He saw that the bed sheets were all messy; obviously that someone else had been there. Ratchet thought that it was properly Talwyn and Clank that was in here with him, but, why aren't they there now?

Ratchet sat down onto his bed, cupping his hand into his chin. Suddenly the door was being unlocked. The metal door just swung wide open and smacking into the wall behind it; this made Ratchet jump slightly. Stood there was a male Lombax; he had white fur with black stripes and his eyes were a ruby red. The male Lombax looked about 6" tall and in his mid-30s also he was very muscular.

"The General wants to see you." The white Lombax said, smiling a bit.

Ratchet just stared at him with wide eyes. "You…you're a…Lom…Lomba…" The golden Lombax jittered. He got to his senses and finally spoke in shock. "You're a Lombax?"

"Yes I'm a Lombax, what does it look like?" The older Lombax said, slightly annoyed. "The General doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Ratchet just nodded slowly; still with a shocked face and followed the other Lombax into a different room. They both entered a big room that was light and open. There was a desk at the end of the long room in front of a big, tall window. The other Lombax left the room and closed the door behind him. Behind the desk was a red leather chair facing the window, opposite the desk was three other chairs but these ones were green. The figures of Talwyn and Clank came behind from two of the chairs and ran up to the now curious Ratchet.

Talwyn hugged him saying, "Oh man Ratchet. So much has gone on when you were asleep." She let him go, waiting for him to speak back.

"Wait, how long have I been asleep? What has gone on? Where are we? How are there Lombaxes here?" He asked, curious and shocked. Questions were filling his mind.

A male voice came from behind the red chair, still not showing him to the others. "You've only been out for roughly, 5 hours, my boy."

Ratchet just raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you finally spoke but still didn't show yourself to me, huh?" He said, slowing walking up to the desk. Talwyn and Clank looked at each other then followed Ratchet to the desk sitting down. The golden Lombax stopped in front of the desk still standing, not wanting to sit down. "Are you going to tell me what's been going on, while I was out then?" He said in a harsh tone.

"Ratchet, please. Calm down, this man is no harm to us. He wants to help us." Clank said, in a calm tone.

"Calm down? Help us? We don't need help! They kidnapped us!" Ratchet shouted out, throwing his hands in the air.

"My dear boy, we didn't kidnap you, we saved you." The man spoke up, still in a calm voice like Clank.

"Ratchet, you gotta listen to him." Talwyn said. "He said that you're in danger! Danger because you're special."

"Special? How am I special?" He said in a now calmer voice but still a little annoyed.

"Time will tell, boy." Said the man behind the desk.

"_Time__ will __tell._ Oh, well that explains everything." Ratchet spoke in a sarcastic tone. "I wanna know what's going on? Who the hell are you anyway?"

The male behind the desk turned his chair around so everyone else could see him. The man was a dark golden furred Lombax; he has strips on his cheeks, arms from what you could see. The eyes were an emerald green like Ratchet's, and the male Lombax looked in his early 40's. In other words, he looks at lot like Ratchet but an older version.

"General Kaden, at you're service." The older Lombax said.

"Kaden? You're…you're my…my…my." Ratchet shuttered, confused and shocked.

"I'm your father, Ratchet."

Ratchet's eyes widen completely, still shocked. He said the first thing that came into his mind. "No! You're dead! You can't be! You're meant to be dead! Tachyon said he killed you himself!"

"Ratchet, calm down please. I'm sure Kaden will tell you everything that you want to know." Talwyn said, trying to comfort her close furry friend.

"Yes, I will tell you anything you want to know, if you want son?" Kaden asked, kindly.

"Alright then." Ratchet said, in a challenge kind of voice. Then he started to think. The first question came into his mind. "How are you _not_ dead?" He asked, curiously, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, when I faced Tachyon for the last time on planet Fastoon. We were fighting and he whacked me against a wall and I fell unconscious but Tachyon obviously thinking I was dead. When…when I woke up, everyone was gone…you're mother and…you." Kaden said, with pain in his voice. "I thought you were dead for many of years until last week I found out that you were the one that killed Nefarious on your last adventure. It was on the news. That was when I was keeping track of you, making sure you were safe. Then you met-". He paused for a moment. "Next question."

"Wait, I thought you sent me to Solana on planet Veldin so I would be safe. Tachyon said _you_ sent me to Solana so I wouldn't meet him. If _you_ didn't, then _who_ did?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm not sure about that one. 'Cuz like I said, you were gone when I woke up."

"I have a question, sir." Clank said. Everyone looked down at the little metal robot. "Why didn't you come back for Ratchet when you knew he was alive?"

Kaden thought for a moment, not saying anything for a while. His son just stared at him in anger. "Well…I didn't come back for Ratchet because…if I did, then I know Tachyon would find me one day and if he was with me, then, Tachyon would kill both of us."

"Well Tachyon hasn't been a around for a while." Ratchet said, smiling. "I killed him a few years back."

Kaden looked at his son in shock. "But? But not even the whole Praetorian Guard could stop Tachyon! Amazing, this proves everything!" The older Lombax said excitedly.

"Proves what?" Ratchet asked, confused, raising an eyebrow.

Kaden just smiled down at his son, and finally spoke. "Follow me and I will tell you. Talwyn, Clank, do you mind if I and Ratchet talk alone? We have a lot to discuss."

"Sure thing." Talwyn smiled. Her and Clank walked off and headed for their room they were staying in. Ratchet saw them walk off, sure Ratchet was angry at his father for not coming back for him, but he did feel sympathy for the man thinking that his son was dead all of these years.

"So, son. Do you want me to answer your questions?" Ratchet jumped slightly, not hearing the other come up behind him.

"Err…sure." Ratchet said.

"Alright follow me then." Kaden commanded. The father and son were walking out of the room, and into a different looking room. The walls were covered in shelves with books on them. "Whoa." Ratchet breathed. The younger had never seen so many books at once in his life.

"Impressive, isn't it? We collected books over the years to solve legends, mysteries, etc. Go ahead and look for your answers, son. They'll be there." Kaden considered.

"Really, every answer to all my questions?" Ratchet asked.

"Sure kiddo, one book will answer one of your questions. So, go on. Take all the time you need. I'll be here waiting for ya."

Ratchet didn't wait a second longer, he went row after row trying to find the right book for his first question _'__how __I__ am__ special?__'_ After a few minutes, this seemed like hours to the young hero. He found a book called '_The__ Special__ Myths__'_. _Hmm_ thought Ratchet _this__ could__ answer __my__ question._ He flicked the pages of the book, until he saw a title that read _'__The__ Chosen __One__'_. Without hesitation, Ratchet read the first paragraph under the title. _'__The__ Chosen__ One;__ an__ Organic__ being;__ Gender:__ Male,__ Age:__ Unknown, __Height:__ Unknown,__ Fur__colour: __Golden __with__ brown__ strips,__ Eye__colour: __Emerald__ green.__ This __special __being __has __the__ heart__ of __gold, __the __spirit __of__ heroes,__ and__ the__ strength __of__ a __thousand.__ In__ the__ next__ page__ it __shows __what__ this__ '__Chosen__ One__' __could__ look__ like.__' _Ratchet stated into space for a while, he finally snapped back in reality and turned the page over. However there were no pictures just more writing. This made Ratchet confused even more, until he noticed something in the book, he got closer to the book and realized that a page has been ripped out the book.

The confused Lombax closed the book and returned it to its right place. Now his has a new question; '_who __is__ this__ Chosen__ One__ and__ what__ does __it __look __like?__'_ Ratchet walked around a new row of books, not aware that someone was watching him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kaden: <em>Yes, I get my son back! :DThank you DizzyLombax :D _Me: _Your welcome :) Ratchet, you know what to do _Ratchet: _Yeah, yeah, I got it. R&R please. Chapter 4 coming in soon, stay tuned  
><strong>


	4. A New Face

**Ratchet and Clank Future:**

**The Chosen One**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! ANYTHING THAT I HAVE MADE UP BELONGS TO ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A New Face<strong>

A pair of sky-blue eyes appeared from behind a book that read _How to kill a Cragmite_. This person was sitting in the dark and scanning the young Lombax hero; just watching what he was doing. The figure put down the book then walked to the shelf opposite Ratchet, still trying to stay in the shadows.

It was a Lombax for sure, a female on at that. You could tell by the shape, however this one had a...tail. Normally female Lombaxes don't have tails, but this one here was one of a kind. Only her blue eyes stood out of the darkness. Curiousity filled them.

Ratchet had that sudden twitch in his chest that someone was watching him. He didn't want to show it, so he carried on looking for other answers to his questions. He came to a bookshelf that had just one small book on it. The Lombax raised an eyebrow in confusion. He walked up to the shelf, and noticed that it was very dusty. Seemed like no-one had been in that section in years.

Hesitating he picked up the book and rubbed most of the thick dust off to read the title. "Mysterious Legends of the Past." He moved his index finger along the words as he read. _Hmm, this sounds...interesting. _As he was just about to open it, a hand snatched the book from his.

"Tis' _not _to be read by ze public...or strangers." A female voice said in a olden tone.

Ratchet turned around quickly to see an old Lombax holding the book in one hand and a wooden walking-stick in the other. She had glasses at the end of her muzzle, and her back was crippled so she was half her normal size; but she was still quite tall. The clothes she was wearing was a long pink dress what they would of wore in the olden days, and a matching pair of shoes that had a slight heel.

"Bu-but I need that book." The young Lombax said. "Please, miss." He begged.

"Ne. Me saiz ne." Then she walked off slowly still holding the book but tightly. Ratchet sighed heavily. His ears dropped slightly and a sad expression fell apon his face. He was never gonna find out what was going on.

"You know. You don't need a book to discover things out."

_Great another female to ruin my day. _Kaden's son thought angry in this mind. His hands clenched into fists as he turned around to only she a beautiful young female Lombax lending against a wall, smirking.

Her cream-coloured fur stood out against the black stripes. Also her eyes were the same shade as the sky and as deep as the sea. Her long ginger hair was tied back in a pony tail which stood at the top of her head. The tuff at the end of her tail was huge and looked so fluffy compared to his.

His eyes went really wide then half closed and the tension flowing around his body disappeared. _Whoa. She's...she's...amazing. _Ratchet whispered in his head. His jaw fell a bit.

"Well are you just going to stand there starting or reply to me." She said, smiling with crossed arms. Then she got down on one knee and put a fist over her heart. "Sargent Lewis. Jasmine Lewis." She said after getting back up.

_Such a nice name. _"M-my name's Ra-"

"Ratchet." Finishing the sentance for him. "I know. Everyone knows. Every Lombax in this place has been talking about you." She said, still smiling slightly but not as much as she was.

"They...have?" He asked completely confused. His only been here for like a quarter of a day, is already popular and is being talked about. But what about him is so exciting? Apart from him getting rid of Percival Tachyon, but he had Clank and Talwyn to help him as well...and he couldn't forget about Cronk and Zephyr the two warbots. He literally rolled his eyes at the thought of all of it.

"Sure, who wouldn't be!" Jasmine yelled happy slightly. She cringed a bit when the old Lombax told her to be quiet and then she did the mother of all eye rolls. Glancing down at her watch, a shock look appeared over her face. "Ek! I'm gonna be late for my meeting!" In a blind the female left the sight.

Ratchet ended up shaking his head and a grin hushed across his lips. "Well, there's nothing else to do. Better get back." He spoke to himself. The Lombax went off back to where his father was waiting for him.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, I haven't uploaded one of these chapters for <em>AGES!<em> But here it is...at last ^^; Ratchet meets Jasmine (oh and I thought of a way of how to say 'Jasmine' in a Lombax kinda way..._Jazz-mine. __'Jazz'_ in like the music and _'mine'_ as in 'it's mine' :D ) So yeah, I'll be uploading more of these chapter for this story. Just to let you all know, this story is just called 'The Chosen One' but it's still a Ratchet and Clank story :)**


	5. Meeting New People

**Ratchet and Clank:**

**The Chosen One**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Meeting new people<strong>

Ratchet returned to his father, who was fast asleep on a chair outside the room. He grinned and shook his head. "Hey." He said. But Kaden didn't budge or wake up. Growling in slight annoyence. He spoke a little louder. "Hey, Dad."

"Wh-wha?!" Kaden woke up in shock and landed straight on the ground with a loud thump. Which caused his son to laugh lightly under his breath. "I must of dozed off." He chuckled, and looked embarressed.

"I wouldn't blame you. You looked pretty tried when I first saw you." Lending a hand to his father, who was shocked from the help but still accepted it, and pulled him up on his feet. "I do that sometimes." He admitted.

"I bet you do. With all that saving the universe stuff." Kaden replied. "Come, son. Let's go get something to eat. And you can tell me everything on the way."

Both Lombaxes set off to the dining room as Ratchet started to explain what happened. "I found this book, but I wasn't aloud to read it..." A sigh. "What was it called? Oh yes, 'Mysterious Legends of the Past,' I had a bit of curiosity in it."

Kaden's eyes grew wider, but Ratchet didn't notice it, so he continued like nothing ever happened. "But, did you find something more, son?" He asked, with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, I found this book too called 'The Special Myths' and look at this..." He showed the book to his father. "...Here is a description of this 'Chosen One'..." Handing it over.

Kaden read the page, and he slightly kept glancing back and forth between the book and his son. _Oh know..._ He thought. Closing the book after he finished reading it, Kaden lended it back to Ratchet. "That was very...interesting, my dear boy."

The younger was a bit shocked how the older one handled the information; like it didn't mean anything. Worthless. That annoyed him a little. "What did you really think of it?" He asked, with a quiet growl in the back of his throat.

"You were right. It had some interesting detail in it." Was all that was replied. Kaden's walking grew faster.

"D-did you even look on the next page?" Opening up the book again, he grabbed his father by the arm. "In the paragraph that you read, it said that there is meant to be drawings of what this 'Chosen One' might look like." He flipped the page over, like before, there was more writing.

"But, Ratchet, there is n-"

"Look closely." The other interrupted. "The page has been ripped out by someone if you haven't noticed. It seemed whoever got or read this book last, didn't want anyone to see that certain page. That was the only page that was taken out." He glanced back at Kaden. "Doesn't that make you a bit curious?"

"...It does but, son, I haven't really got time to deal with some ripped books when I have an entire planet of Lombaxes to take care of." Now Kaden's voice grew a bit louder. "I'm sorry if your disappointed but I have better things to do than worry about that kind of stuff." He started to walk off again.

Ratchet growled in anger that his father didn't even listen to anything he really said. "Fine! Be a stuck up person like that who doesn't even care! I'll solve it myself!" The younger stormed off back to his make-do room, skipping dinner.

As Kaden watched his son walk away, a guilty expression fell upon his face. He sighed. "Now what am I going to do?"

* * *

><p>"How could he say that?" Ratchet mumbled under his breath. He was still mad with his father, and was on the way to his room.<p>

Not seeing where he was going, he bumped into two people. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that." Looking up, it was two male Lombaxes. But the taller one made a feeling rise up through his body. Not in a bad way...or a good way. The feeling like he was familiar but he had never met the person before.

"Oh that's okay, kido." The taller one spoke up. His fur was orange with thick red stripes on his huge ears, arms, chin and tail. His tail was short and had no bush at the end. Something must of happened in the past. He had a big red nose and thick bushy red eyebrows. His left eye was closed from a long scar that ran down it. His right eye was fine, it was brown. "Say, your Kaden's boy... Ratchet, right?" He asked.

"Y-yeah." The younger replied, nervously. He still wasn't use to being around other Lombaxes. It was all new to him.

The other Lombax, who seemed that he had a bit of Cazar in him, chuckled. "See, I told you he looked just like his father." This one had dark brown fur with black stripes on his ears, head, chin and tail. Also his thin eyebrows were black, as well as his nose. There was black circules around his blue eyes, the same markings as Alister but black. This Lombax also had a scar over his eye but on his right one, however he could see out of them both. On his right ear, a chunk was missing.

Both of the older ones wore the new Lombax Praetorian Guard Armour. But the orange male had shorter sleeves, and the colour of the outfits were in slighly different places.

Ratchet looked oddly at the two. Like he was confused.

"Oh, how silly of me!" The orange spoke again. "General Wrigley. Ryan Wrigley." Holding out a hand, instead of getting down to make a salute like Jasmine did.

The golden one shook his hand and smiles. "Well, you er, know my name already." Then he turned to the other.

"And I'm Scar." He also shook his hand with the younger. "And don't ask about the name. It's a _long_ story." He chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't." Ratchet grinned, but it quickly fell as he glanced at Ryan from the corner of his eye. That feeling was back. And he knew why now.

The older two noticed the slight tension rise up in the shorter Lombax. "What's the matter, boy?" Scar asked.

"It's just..." His voice drifted off. But he snapped out of it. "D-did any of you know a Lombax called... General Alister Azimuth?" His chest tightened when he said that name. The memories were pouring into his mind as he held back the tears.

"Of course we did. I mean, he was my cousin." Ryan answered, smiling. "Why'd ya ask? Did you meet him or something?"

"You look a bit like him, with the brown eyes and red stripes. That's all." Moving his derection to his feet, he sighed sadly. "And yeah I met him a few weeks back now when I was searching for Clank. But he...he..." Ratchet stumbled a few times before getting ahold of himself and whispered, "He died not too long ago."

A sad expression hushed across General Wrigley's face, and he sighed heavily. "Oh god, now I wish I saw him more often after Tachyon attacked, but he was exiled before I got the chance to see him again." A couple of tears fell down his muzzle.

"It wasn't your fault. The counisal wouldn't let you go and visit him. You knew what they thought of him." Scar rubbed his back gently to comfort his friend.

"I'm so sorry." Ratchet mumbled quietly. "If I had just been on his side, he would of been alive."

"What do ya mean?" Ryan asked, confused and curiously. "What happened?" Even though he didn't really like to talk about the past, he needed to know what happened to his cousin.

"Well you see, when I met Azimuth he kept going on about this Great Clock that Clank could of been in at the time. Also he wanted to use it to go back in time to stop Tachyon having the Lombax secrets and attacking Fastoon. To bring back my family. I went along with it in the end." His vison got cloudly. "When I got Clank back, he explained why it wasn't good to use the Clock's power as a time machine, and I agreed with him. Clank was never wrong. But Alister, he didn't.

Once we defeated Doctor Nefarious, we all went to the drop Clank off at the Great Clock because that was were he belonged. And that's where it all went wrong." He sighed. The memories can back at him like a punch in the chest.

_"So wait, that's it." Alister spoke up. I released Clank from the embrace I gave him. "What about the Lombaxes?"_

_"They're not in danger, they've...just moved on. And we'll find them. But the past stays where it is." As much as I would love to see my family, just I couldn't risk destroying the entire universe to just bring back the Lombaxes. I turned to Clank and started walking towards the Clock. "Come on, Pal. I'll walk you in."_

_I felt his eyes pirce right through my heart. My chest was burning. My vision started to get cloudly. But I still pressed on. "You were never a sidekick. You do know that right?" I said to Clank, to try and cheer me up a little._

_"I always thought that you were the sidekick." Clank laughed._

_"Where are you going?" Alister said at last. "This is your responsabilty. You can't just walk away."_

_But I did. I carried on walking. I couldn't bare it anymore, I needed to get away from him. You can't change the past, just get over it. I know he made some mistakes in the past, but that's what life was about. It can't be perfect. Nothing was._

_"The Lombaxes need us!" He yelled this time. The rage was building up now. "Don't walk away from me!"_

_I still walked with Clank. Clank was always right and he's my best friend, more like a brother to me in fact, so I had to agree with him._

_"I said stop!" He shouted. I heard him charge up his wrench and shoot an electric blast, either towards me or Clank. It all happened in a blink. I turned around quickly and Clank pushed me to the ground. The shot destroyed the path leading up to the enterence._

_When I got up, Alister's eyes were digging into me. That look that gave me the chills. Nothing was going to stand in his way now. He enlighten his hoverboots and jumped onto a rail, which I quickly followed not far behind him with Clank on my back. I was chasing him, I needed to get to the Orvus Chamber before Azimuth._

_However, he still got there just before I did. Sigmund tried to stop him, but failed and almost got killed in the process. Alister pulled the leaver and that's when we started to fight._

"After minutes of battling, he finally fell to the floor." Ratchet closed his eyes but carried on. "I tried to put time back where it should be, and started to pull the leaver. However, I pulled too hard and it broke. But that still didn't stop me.

Some sort of electrical force was around the centre of the Chamber, I pushed to go forward but all it did was shove me to the ground. I got back up though. I think I faintly remember Azimuth whispering "I'm so sorry", however the noise was so loud I couldn't really hear myself think properly." Glancing back up at the two elder Lombaxes, more tears went down his face.

"I went for it again...but he stood in my way."

_"No. Let me." The General said, bravely._

_I got confused by what he meant by that so I asked, "What are you gonna do?" Alister started to walk towards the centre of the room. That's when I knew the answer._

_He looked back at me and smiled. "Take care of yourself, Ratchet!" Then he slammed his wrench into where the leaver was and pushed with all his might to get time back to normal. The blast sent me and Clank flying._

_When it all calmed down, I lifted up my head and glanced back to where Alister was. But he wasn't standing. He was lying on the floor, like he was frozen. His wrench was still jammed in the centre. I got up in a rush and stepped to him quickly._

_"Alister?" I asked. I looked down to his out-streched hand that had his pocket watch in it. It's the one with a picture of my father, Kaden and, himself Alister Azimuth. I knelt down and picked it up._

By now, Ratchet's face was soaking wet with tears as he glanced up at the other two Lombaxes. "Knowing that he was..." He sighed. "...he was dead. I took the pocket watch and looked after it ever since. But it isn't working now. I tried fixing it, however it was too much hasial."

Ryan and Scar were shocked by some of the things the younger said. It was just so unexpected. The orange Lombax pulled Ratchet into an embrace. Even if he didn't know him very well, he knew the shorter one needed comfort.

The golden Lombax didn't really care, he wasn't use to mych hugs but he wanted one right now. When the taller Lombax's arms pulled him into a hug, he calmed down a little bit.

General Wrigley pushed away gently, and put a finger under Ratchet's chin so he could look at the younger. "I know how you feel, boy." He said, quietly. "Many people I knew and loved died in Tachyon's attack... But they will always be in here." He moved his finger to Ratchet's chest. "Your heart." He smiled warmly. "You are never alone."

A smile hushed across the smaller Lombax's face. "Thank you."

Scar grinned slighly. Ryan always knew how to cheer people up when they're feeling blue. It's what he's good at. He is such a nice, loving, funny guy to be with.

All of a sudden, a loud alarm started to go off. Ratchet covered his ears frm the noise. It was ear shattering to him, but the others were okay. Guess they're use to it by now. "What's going on?!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"Someone's attacking the base!" Ryan and Scar shouted back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! So here's chapter 5 of TCO at last :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it up. *smiles sheepishly and rubs back* Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes but I'll sort them out another time.<strong>

**Anyway, this chapter is my longest one yet X) Someone is attacking the Lombax base, and you'll find out soon...properly in the next chapter. I'm not sure yet :3 Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	6. The Attack

**Ratchet and Clank:**

**The Chosen One**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! ANY OTHER CHARACTERS OR PLACES ARE MY OWN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Attack<strong>

General Kaden ran down the hallways, sending anyone (apart from the guards) to the safety bunk. He had Talwyn running not far behind him, she wanted to help out by fighting. An extra pair of hands she said.

The Lombax was worried for his son, he needed to get to him before anything wrong happened. Quickening his pace to a sprint, he flew down the corridors, killing any intruders in his way with his wrench or pistol.

The attackers were Blargs from a group 'The Black Death' as they called themselves. He knew who the leaders were, as they have come to planet Volzar before. The main leader was Goil Burton, a chubby purple Blarg with big black hair and blue eyes. The second leader was Ash ley Delf, a strong green Blarg with short spicky black hair and orange eyes.

If it wasn't them then, well, new experience with new enemies.

"I've located Ratchet's position. He's near the west exit after this right turn. Then just head straight on down the corridor." Talwyn called out to Kaden.

Kaden turned to next right and carried on running, like if he stopped that the universe will end right there and then. He contacted General Wrigley through his communicator on his helmet. "Ryan, have you seen Ratchet?" He practically yelled down the line out of breath.

_"Yeah, in fact he is with me and Scar right now."_

"Oh thank Orvus." He whispered to himself. "Make sure no-one gets to him. Alright?"

_"Don't worry, Kaden. He is safe with us. Just get your ass down here before we get bombarded with these fucking Blargs."_

He chuckled loudly. "Yeah, will do. We are coming down to hallway right now. You might be able to see us. Kaden out." He kept on running with Talwyn still by his side - who knew she could run for so long. Not long after he saw Ryan and Scar pop out from around a corner at the end of the corridor, a few seconds later he also saw Ratchet too. A wave of relief spread through his body.

After a few minutes, Kaden and Talwyn came up to the others, panting like Jolves. Ratchet saw them and smiled gratefully. "Guys, you made it! And without getting hurt." He grinned at the last sentence.

Talwyn puffed out and pulled a smug look towards him. "Har, har. Very funny." She put her fists on her hips as her tail swung side to side.

"Alright you two, stop flirting. There's an attack going on at the moment." Scar spoke up and smirked.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled at the same time. "We're not going out or anything like that!" Ratchet said, he was really embarrassed. Even with the fur he has, everyone still saw him blush slightly. He hated talking about that kind of stuff, which was why him and Sasha didn't really work out.

"Y-yeah. We would never do that." Talwyn stumbled. But she wasn't really sure if that was right what she said. Deep down, she has always liked her furry Lombax friend since their first adventure together. She just didn't have the guts to tell him and now that he just said that, she wasn't ever gonna tell him.

"I was only joking." Scar chuckled, nervously after the burst out from the younger ones.

"Anyway..." Ryan spoke which brought everyone else back to reality. "We better send these Blargs back from where they came." The others agreed and they headed out to where the main battle was taking place to help out the other Lombax fighters.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took ages to upload this chapter, and even though it might not be great and long. I hope it has enough for you to keep you happy for now *smiles sheepishly* Hopefully I will get something else done soon :)<strong>


	7. Working Together

**Ratchet and Clank:  
>The Chosen One<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK! INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! ANYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Working Together<strong>

****  
>Ratchet, Talwyn, Kaden, Ryan, and Scar made their way to the main battle in the hall of the building. Once they reached the big room, they realised how bad it was. There was roughly 30-50 Blargs against four Praetorian Guards. Yay.<p>

One of them was Jasmine. She back-flipped and swung her double-ended wrench to hit the Blargs. She spotted the others out the corner of her blue eyes. "It's about time you guys go here! We've been keeping these damn Blargs back for a while now!" She yelled at them.

"Don't worry Sargent Lewis, we're here to help now. This attack was just out of no where." Kaden said as he pulled out his standard Omniwrench 10000. "Time for payback." He grinned.

Everyone got their weapons out and started to fight. Ratchet covered the right with Jasmine and Talwyn, where most of the enemies were. Kaden and Ryan teamed up and took the left. Scar and a female Lombax named Kate, who had white fur with brown spots. She had ruby red eyes, long white messy hair, and had the same markings as Max. They paired up and fought at the entrance. That left Max and another female Lombax called Victoria, who had black fur with dark purple stripes, three on her ears and two on her arms. She had blue eyes with yellow iris', and midnight pink hair tied up like Jasmine's. They fought in the middle of the room, where, suprisenly, had hardly any Blargs.

Ratchet ended up pulling out his constructo pistol as those Blargs were too hard to defeat just using his wrench. They were more easier when he first fought them back during the Protopet disaster. He back-flipped high up and kicked one in the face, as he shot another in the chest at least three times.

Jasmine, who looked fragile, was actually quite strong... and more violent. She rammed her spear-like end of her wrench through a male Blarg's chest and threw him into the other Blargs, knocking them down and making them easy targets. Ratchet used this as an advantage and got out his constructo bomb. He threw some at his enemies as Talwyn shot the disks making them explode quicker so the Blargs couldn't dodge them. By this time, everyone else had finished and taken care of the intruders.

Kaden and Ryan worked together well and had taken down about fifteen Blargs, the same as Ratchet, Jasmine and Talwyn. Scar and Kate had killed ten, leaving Max and Victoria who had finished six off. Luckily, no-one got seriously hurt. They only received a few scratches here and there.

"Great work everyone!" Kaden said, panting slightly. "I think... we should-"  
>BANG!<br>Dust filled the room and caused everyone to cough and turn away. Once the room had cleared up, they all turned around to find a huge hole in the wall with a ship blocking the way outside. Two male Blargs hopped out of the black starship and strolled over to the group. One was a chubby, purple Blarg with blue eyes and black bushy hair. He wore a grey top with one sleeve shorter than the other, along with brown trousers that were kept up with a grey belt, to finish the outfit off, he had brown and grey shoes with black soles. He was known as Goil Burton, leader of the group: The Black Death.

The other was a fit, green Blarg with orange eyes and short black hair spiked up. He wore a black vest top with dark brown trousers, along with brown trainers with black soles. He was known as Ashley Delf, the second in command of The Black Death. They both had a tattoo on their lower left arm. It was a cracked skull with the letters 'TBD' on top, a lightning bolt was coming out of the so-called 'mouth'.

"Well, it seems we missed a wonderful fight here." Goil said, smirking with his hands behind his back as he looked around. "I'm very impressed, but we knew you would win with _him_ on your side." He narrowed his eyes at the group, looking at a certain person. "Rage will be pleased to know he is here and still alive." With that both Blargs left in the ship and headed out for space.

After all the other Blargs retreated off of the planet, everyone went to get healed up, as the other workers cleaned up the mess in the hall. On the way to the medical room, Ratchet was thinking to himself. _What did that Blarg mean? "Rage will be pleased to know he is here and still alive." Who was he talking about? And... Who is 'Rage'?_He frowned. _Rage? That name rings the bell...hmmm._

"Ratchet?" Kaden asked, worried. "Are you alright?" He was wondering what his son was thinking about, well, he gathered that was what he was doing.

The young Lombax snapped out of his thought, and turned to his father. He grinned and shook his head. "Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff."

"'Bout what?"

"...Er, well, I was just curious of what that Blarg meant." Everyone but Ratchet looked nervous, however his didn't notice. "Who is Rage?" He asked, scratching his cheek and looked to the side.

Nobody spoke for a minute, until Kaden sighed. "I guess I'll have to explain later, but right now, let's get healed up." No-one protested and headed for the medical room.

_Meanwhile, in an unknown location..._

"You knock."  
>"What? I always knock."<br>"No you don't. I knocked last time."  
>"Urgh. Fine, I'll knock...again."<p>

Goil and Ash were standing in front of a huge brown door that lead into their boss' headquarters. After arguing over who should knock, Ash was about to raise his fist to tap on the door when someone spoke, annoyed, from the inside. "Stop bickering like old ladies and come in!" The powerful voice belonged to a male which sounded deathly.

Both Blargs glanced at each other but nothing was said. They pushed the door open and walking in The room had a high ceiling with four walls holding it up. There was a desk at the end of the long room with a red leather chair behind it, the chair was facing the window that had long red curtains hanging at that sides. Other than that, the headquarters was pretty much bland. "So... Have you brought back any useful information for me?" The boss spoke calmly from behind the chair.

Goil nudged Ash. "Y-Yes. We have brilliant news from planet Volzar." He smirked at the memories of the battle. Pitiful creature they were.

"And, what's that?" The male said, curiously raising up in him.

"He's there. He's alive." Goil said, smiling.

The Blarg's boss chuckled evilly. "Excellent! Brilliant! Wonderful!" His voice boomed in the room. "Hahahahaha! All we have to do now, is simple, capture him and bring him to me. Oh, this is gonna be fun." He grinned wickedly.

* * *

><p><strong>I am ever so sorry that this took AGES to upload, I was extremely busy with other things like homework and stuff :| Anyway, sorry if the action part was crap but I'm rubbish at writing fighting scenes XD I tried to add humour in it (at part where Goil and Ash were arguing, but yeah, that turned out crap as well -_- ) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have no idea when the next one will be up.<strong>


	8. The Story of Rage

**Ratchet and Clank:  
>The Chosen One<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK. INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! ANYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ME!**

**Chapter 8: The story of Rage**

Kaden sat down in his red leather chair, facing the window. He kept his upper body supported by placing his hands on his knees. How was he going to explain to the other? What if he didn't believe him? A frown hushed over his lips and his eyebrows knitted together in an unhappy thought. What if his own son thought of him as a coward? He sighed heavily. Maybe he was a coward. A nobody.

Ratchet slowly sat down in one of the green leather chairs, on the other side of the desk, opposite to the red chair. It was just him and his father. He told everyone he wanted to speak to the other alone. Besides most of them had to get back to their duties anyway. If he guessed right, Talwyn and Clank went to look around the place more. He wanted answers; properly just a Lombax instinct running through his veins. How could some simple answers hurt? It wouldn't be that bad now, would it?

An awkward silence came into the room... He hated it. He needed some sort of sound to enter the air around him. With that, he sighed again but more loudly than last time. He turned his chair around to face the younger. Kaden opened his mouth, but the words were stuck in his throat. He glanced down, watching his tail swing back and forth lightly in an unsteady rhythm. How would he start it?

The other stared at his father with a slightly confused face crossed with a worried expression. Why hadn't the older said anything yet? It wasn't like him. He would normally be cheerful or in some other happy mood, but now... It was like his father was on a different planet. Like he was there but distant. When the other sighed again, he knew the quietness was bugging him. He felt the same. He swallowed and noticed that his throat was really dry. Ah, he would get water later, right now though, he had to ask again. "Dad, who is Rage?"

Kaden exhaled slowly and heavily. He looked back up to Ratchet with a blank face. "Rage... Rage has been around for a long time. Before Tachyon even attacked the Lombaxes twenty odd years ago." He started. He took a long sharp breath and closed his eyes while doing so. "It all happened back when I first started working at the Centre for Advanced Lombax Research..." The memory flashed before him. He told Ratchet how it all began.

_I was in my lab, at home of all places, working on a top secret experiment for the C.A.L.R. It was an experiment to make a living, breathing person with just chemicals and basic science equipment. If it worked... If I made it work, it would be a day to remember. A day where couples who couldn't have a baby together, could use this process to make a child of their own, using simple DNA and chemicals. It would make history._

_Now you see, this was just a prototype; even still, I needed to be careful to put in the right chemicals in the tube where experiment 093 was floating. Experiment 093 was created to be a male Lombax with white fur and black stripes. The first Lombax to have white and black fur. He was almost complete. Just a few more fluids needed to be added. I climbed up the ladder to reach the top of the tube the experiment was in, I had the last few chemicals in a pouch around my waist. I pulled out one of the chemicals and took off the lid. I just needed to concentrate. Something that was hard when you thought about your wife and newly born son, who had actually just walked through the door._

_I turned my upper body to see my wife, Katy, standing there holding our precious little, tiny boy, Ratchet, who was born a month early, in her arms. He looked so much like me. Golden fur, big emerald eyes and my smile, but he hadn't received my stripes on my cheeks. He had Katy's stripe colour: brown. He also had her laugh which was amusing. He looked like a bundle of fluff when he was born. Hehe. It was cute._

_"How's it going, sweetie?" Katy asked me, as she smiled. She walked further into the room, closing the door behind her first. Her crystal blue eyes were shining brighter than ever against her golden fur that day. Maybe she was just proud of what we brought into this universe._

_"Fine, thanks. I just need to add a couple more chemicals and then I'm done and all we have to do is wait." I smiled back down at her, waving at Ratchet while doing so which ended up being a bad idea. My right foot slipped off the ladder causing me to, by instinct, use my left hand, which had the chemical in it, to grab onto something for support. The whole bottle of Hydrogen Peroxide, that was explosive, fell into the tube with experiment 093 in it. "Oh no..." I mumbled. The liquid inside of the tube began to bubble like a volcano was about to explode as I crashed to the floor. The pressure caused the glass tube to crack and smash, sending me flying across the lab. I smacked into the wall, leaving cracks in it and I landed on my back in a heap. I opened my eyes slowly, but all I saw was a blur. I heard faint voices but all the ringing drowned it out._

_The next thing I knew, Katy was in my face looking worried. Her head was bleeding, she obviously got hurt during the explosion too. Luckily, Ratchet didn't take any damage, Katy must of risked her own life to protect him. "Kaden? Kaden, can you hear me?!" I turned to her and nodded shakily. I got onto my knees unsteadily and then to my feet, but at least I didn't collapse. I heard something moving on the other side of the room. My ears perked to their highest point, I knew what it was._

_I glanced to where the tube use to be, and just as I guessed right. Experiment 093 was standing there with an angry look on his face. He was staring at us like we were fowl, disgusting creatures from a different dimension. It looked as if an electric net from a Magnet-Cannon was around him, it crackled around his body. Yellow energy balls started to form in his hands, and suddenly, in a flash they were thrown at us. I shoved us all to the ground as quickly as possible before they could hit any one of us. Another wave of energy came flying at us, it went straight threw us but no pain was felt. All I could feel was a strong pressure drop which held me down. It looked like Katy was feeling the same, but Ratchet, he looked fine as if nothing was going on._

_The pressure went back to normal, and we got up slowly in case another attack was hurled towards us. A deathly voice echoed in the lab. "Everyone shall bow to me. Everyone shall bow down to me, Rage, the most powerful person in the universe! And nothing will stop me!" With that experiment 093 disappeared without a trace._

"We didn't know where he fled to, but we knew he was extremely dangerous and needed to be stopped at all costs." Kaden looked down at his hands which were in his lap. Tears started to swell up in his eyes. "It's all my fault this happened. If I had just concentrated!... None of this would of been a problem." His voice lowered at the last sentence. "I should of fought back and put him down when I had to chance."

Ratchet was hanging onto every word that his father said. He would have never imagined that _that_ would of happened. It shocked him. How was he suppose to reply to that? Oh, just a pat on the back and a simple 'I'm sorry'. No, it wasn't good enough. He opened his mouth but nothing was said. He struggled with words. What could he say?... Or what could he do? The younger got out of his chair and walked over to the other.

The sounds of light footsteps made Kaden lift his head up. He was greeted with a small body at his knees. Ratchet had knelled down and wrapped his arms around his father's chest. At first the older froze at the contact, his son had never hugged him before so it felt... strange. Strange, but nice. Hesitantly, he brought his own arms down to wrap them around Ratchet's small back and pulled him up a bit. He felt the other's cheek against his chest, and the arms around his chest. It was nice to hug him again. It had been a long time since that happened. He just wanted to enjoy the moment with his son, to have no interruptions to disturb them. But maybe he should explain the second part of it before anything- Ah screw it, he shall tell the rest of the story another time.

* * *

><p><strong>Spent quite a while on this chapter, I had to put some extra thought into it. If there's any mistakes, I'll change it another time, I'm getting too tired for all this. Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter and liked the little background info on Rage, and I guess Kaden and Ratchet as well, I just had to add Ratchet's mother into it :3 R&amp;R please, it would be nice.<strong>


	9. Training and the Truth

**Ratchet and Clank:  
>The Chosen One<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Training and the Truth<strong>

****  
>A certain Lombax was pacing up and down outside the training room with a annoyed look across his face, thinking to himself. He was waiting for that damn young Lombax, which should of been here by now. He should of been here for the training General Kaden wanted him to teach the boy. Hmph. Why did it have to him? Why did he have to waste his time doing this? Stupid duties. He hated them most of the time. The young Lombax was meant to be here at 1;30pm. He stopped pacing for a second and glanced up at the clock that read 1:45pm. <em>Where the bloody hell is he?!<em> He started moving again.

Moments later, fast footsteps could be heard from down at the bottom of the corridor. He was late, crap he was late. Technically it wasn't his fault as no-one had given him directions and he ended up getting lost. At least he found it in the end, better late than never, right? He reached the training room, and found the same Lombax that he saw when he woke up on this planet. It was Max Dans. He swallowed and exhaled heavily. "S-sorry I'm late, no-one-"

"I don't care what reason you have to explain why your late, so you might as well shut up now!" Ratchet flinched slightly as the other raised his voice. He cringed mentally. Max sighed. "Look, just get inside the damn room and let's get this over with." He opened the door and waited for the younger to step in first, he then went in himself and closed the door behind him.

-

"So, how did it go?" Ryan asked Kaden as they made their way to the training room to check up on Ratchet's progress. He knew what the younger wanted to talk to his father about earlier, but he had to ask if he now knew every detail of what was really going on.

Kaden looked at the orange Lombax with a slight frown. "Well, not exactly." He glanced in the other direction to not make eye contact. Why didn't he tell his son everything again? Oh, yeah because he was enjoying that hug with him too much. Nothing wrong with that to have an embrace with your son with you haven't seen in two decades, on the other hand it was bad not telling the whole truth.

Ryan stopped walking and crossed his arms. "You didn't tell him everything, did you?" He raised one eye brow with a 'I knew it' look on his face. As Kaden stayed silent, he knew he was right. He sighed heavily. "Kaden, you need to tell him before it's too late. You don't want to loose him again. At the moment, Rage has the upper hand, if you don't tell the boy the whole story, it's going to stay like that."

"I know... I know." The golden Lombax whispered. His expression grew sad. "I just couldn't do it. I'll tell him later though, after his done his training."

"Alright." Ryan nodded his head. "Come on, let's get going." He started to walk off again. Kaden smiled and went after him.

-

"Get up!" Max yelled at Ratchet, who got knocked down to the floor by the older Lombax. They had been training for at least three-four hours now. The younger now knew the basics but still had a lot to learn. He was also getting tried by the look of it as he was getting distracted more often.

Ratchet groaned and pushed himself off the floor. He grabbed his wrench and stood up. This was stupid; he knew all of this stuff but Max didn't believe him. He didn't like the other, he was uptight, full of himself and just never smiled. He seriously needed to lighten up a bit. He sighed.

Max positioned himself in battle mode, holding his double-ended wrench in both hands. "Again." He didn't wait for the other to get ready and ran up to him. He used his wrench and smacked it across Ratchet's back without a second thought.

The golden Lombax yelped in pain from the surprise hit and crashed to the floor once again, the seventh time today. He moaned in pain as he laid on his stomach, spread out on the ground. A cough escaped his mouth. "Aren't you meant to wait for me to get ready?!" Ratchet yelled, angrily. He was getting fed up.

"Is your enemy going to wait for you to get ready?" Max crossed his arms. Silence filled the room, he knew the other couldn't answer his question. "Hmph. Thought so. Get up and get yourself cleaned up, you look like a mess." He then walked away and left the younger on the floor.

Ratchet got up slowly, but had to stop half way as a wave of pain shot up his spine. He hissed loudly. He waited for the pain to die away before picking up his wrench and leaving the room. As he closed the door behind him, he heard someone call his name. His golden ears shot up to their highest point and looked in the direction of where he heard the voice. He turned to his left and saw his father and Ryan walk up to him.

"Hey, son." Kaden greeted and patted Ratchet on his upper back but halted as Ratchet hissed again and closed his eyes. "A-are you alright?" He asked, worried.

The younger opened his eyes. "Y-yeah. From training that's all." He grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Huh, I guess Max didn't go easy on you." Ryan spoke up, and frown ever so slightly. "Don't worry, he does that to everyone he teaches. Anyway..." He glanced at Kaden. "I better go do my duties. See ya guys later." He headed off down the other way.

Father and son watched as the orange Lombax turned the corner. Then the older looked at Ratchet and scratched his cheek. Well hello awkwardness, nice to meet you again. "So... " Kaden said, unsure of what to say. He could feel big emerald eyes on him. He glanced at his son. "Er, um, I like... need to talk to you about something."

Ratchet gave a confused expression. Why would he need to talk to him again? Unless it was about something else. "What about?"

Kaden's eyes widened slightly, but went back to normal. "I have to be honest to you. I didn't... tell you everything about Rage." He looked the opposite direction. "Come back to my office in an hour and I'll tell you everything you need to know." After that, he walked away in an awkward rush.

Ratchet's eyes followed his father until he couldn't see him. He didn't tell him everything? Why? He could only find out soon, so for now he made his way back to Clank and Talwyn.

* * *

><p><strong>A non-exciting chapter here, yeah, it wasn't that interesting but yeah, it had to be done sooner or later. I did this late at night so sorry if my grammar, spelling and such is bad.<strong>


	10. What About This Chosen One?

**Ratchet and Clank:**

**The Chosen One**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! ANYTHING BELONGS TO ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: What about this Chosen One?<strong>

Ratchet was walking down the hallways of the new Lombax Research building. He had just been with Clank and Talwyn, who had told him how wonderful Planet Volzar was. That was the planet they were on at the moment, Ratchet had never gotten told before until his friends did. They said it had everything you could need: farm land to plant crops; clear water streams to collect your water supply; many materials to build things out of. Ratchet was now on his way to meet up with his father in his office. He hadn't told him everything from the story, which was slightly odd, he had to admit. He just shrugged his shoulders at the thought and carried on walking, until someone called out his name. He turned around to find Jasmine, the female Lombax he had met in the libary, running up to him.

She stopped in front of him, and it was just then he realised that she was his height. She held her side and panted. "Hey, I was wondering if you were heading to Kaden's office?" When Ratchet raised an eyebrow, she held up a pile of paper in her left hand. "Got a report to give him."

Ratchet's eyes went wide for a second. "Oh, right, heh. Erm, sure... You can join me." His nerves kicked in, and butterflies started to form in his stomach. Jasmine chuckled as if she knew, but walked ahead of Ratchet. As soon as he was sure she couldn't see him, he facepalmed from what he had said moments ago. _I'm such an idiot. _He thought. He jogged until he was at Jasmine's side. Then an awkwardness started to fill the air around the two Lombaxes as they walked. There was no-one else around the area, so all they could hear was their light footsteps.

Ratchet looked outside a window and saw the sun shining brightly. "Sooo... Nice weather we've having, huh?" He rubbed the back of his head. _What kind of question was that?! Come on, Ratchet, even Qwark could of thought of something better than THAT!_

"What?" Jasmine asked, slightly confused at the question. Why would he ask her that type of question? He was kind of strange, but that was what she liked about him. She blushed a little. _I hope I mean that in a friend way. Anyway,_ _back to the conversation. _She giggled. "I guess you just don't know how to start a proper conversation off."

"W-what? No, no, of course I do! Erm, it's just... weird to have Lombaxes appear out of nowhere." He noticed she raised her eyebrow, so he put up his hands. "N-not that it's a bad thing!" He sighed quietly. "Sorry, it's just strange as I didn't grow up with the Lombaxes and I never knew anything about them until recently. It's hard to get use to, hard to know what to say, hard to-"

Jasmine punched him on the arm, but not hard enough to hurt him. "Gee, I get it. Stop before you hurt yourself." She joked. "We're here anyway." Ratchet looked around to see that they were indeed at their destination. Jasmine knocked on the tall brown door in front of them.

Kaden called out a while later. "Yes?" Jasmine opened the door. Kaden was sitting at his desk, fixing something with his wrench. "It's me General. I have that report you wanted from the previous fight we had earlier."

Kaden stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "Ah! Wonderful, just pop it on my desk." He smiled warmly, as she did what she was told. Once the report he on her desk, she saulted him and walked out of the room to get on with her duties. Once she left, Kaden noticed Ratchet standing outside. He sighed heavily, he really did not want to tell his son the story, but he had to. So, putting on the biggest grin he could master, he yelled out to his son. "Hey, Ratchet! Come on in."

The younger's golden ears shot up at the sound of his name. He turned towards his father's office and noticed him sitting down behind his desk. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He made his way up to the desk and slowly sat down in one of the green leather chairs. Now that Ratchet was close enough, he could tell his father was modifiying a blaster of some sort. Alister did say his father was one of the smartest Lombaxes that ever lived.

Kaden smiled, and put his wrench down. He noticed that Ratchet was looking at the blaster. "Heh, this is just something I do when bored. I can modifying guns, gadgets, household objects, robots-"

"Aren't we hear to disscuss about that seond part of the story?" Ratchet cut in. As much as he would love to hear about that sort of stuff from his father, he had to know the important things first. If there was a villian running around causing chaos, then something had to be done, and fast.

"Oh... right. Yeah, I guess we should." Kaden stood up and leant up against the huge window behind him. He frowned. "You're properly thinking who his Rage guy is exactly. Am I correct?" He glanced at his son, who nodded. Kaden looked back outside. "Well, I'm gonna tell you straight. He is someone you do not want to meet. He is too dangerous for anyone to handle."

"But what about this 'Chosen One' everyone has been going on about? Can't that stop him?" Ratchet asked, curiously. He had remembered that book he had read, maybe it did come in handy at last. Kaden didn't answer at first, but he knew he had to. "...Yes." He said after a few minutes. "It can stop him."

"Then who is it? How do we find them?" Before Kaden could answer Ratchet's questions, the room started to flash red and the alarm went on. The loud sound made Ratchet cover his ears; Kaden was use to it so he didn't need to. "What's going on this time?!" The younger yelled over the noise.

"I don't know! I guess we'll have to find out in the main hall! Come on!" Kaden shouted back to his son as he ran out of the room. Ratchet caught up to him. They were no intruders this time, so what was it? In about 5 minutes of non-stop running, both of the Lombaxes got to the main hall, where everyone gathers up for meetings and actions like these. Kaden made his way to the front of the room to speak with Scar. Ratchet spotted Clank and Talwyn out the corner of his eye, and walked up to them. "Do you guys know what's going on here?" He asked them.

"No, we were just talking to some Praetorian Guards before the alarms started going off." Talwyn said, slightly worried. "I wonder what _is _going on?"

"Prehaps, we will find out soon." Clank commented. They all nodded their heads.

Kaden jogged up to Scar, who was typing on the supercomputer, turning off the alarms and red lights. "So, what's going on this time?" The orange-golden Lombax asked.

Scar glanced at Kaden. "We picked up a high frequency signature on Planet Cobalia in the Cerullean Sector. Ryan and I believe it could be Rage. This may be our only chance of stopping him." He straightened up. "So, what should we do, Kaden? Kaden didn't answer, he stared into space. "Kaden?" Scar asked again.

"I don't know." The Lombax said. He sighed. "I suppose we should head there and see if it really is him." Scar nodded his head. "Tell Jasmine, Max, Ryan, Ratchet, Clank and Talwyn to gather everything they will need; we'll be leaving shortly." Kaden walked off to grab his armour and weapons.

_30 minutes later..._

Everyone who was going on this mission, was standing in the hanger, checking that they had everything they needed. Ratchet, Clank amd Talwyn were standing by Aphelion. Clank and Talwyn were doing a check list while Ratchet was busy under Aphelion checking her up a bit before take off. He didn't want to crash in the middle of space or something.

"All right people! Time to head out!" Kaden yelled to everyone. The shout surprised Ratchet making him shoot up and bang his head on Aphelion's engine hard. "Oww." He moaned. He got up from under his ship and rubbed his head lightly. He quickly recovered and jumped into his starship, taking the driver's seat as normal. Clank got in the passenger seat, while Talwyn made her way to the back seats. They all buckled up, set course for Cobalia and took off with the rest of the ships.

It took at least an hour or two once Cobalia was in sight. There had been no space battles so the trip took shorter than expected and everyone made it there in one piece. They all jumped out of their ships and gathered up. "Alright, team, the signature was picked up south, so if we head in that direction, we should find out what this is all about." Kaden said. "Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, sir!" They all yelled.

"Good. Come on, this way." Kaden took the lead with Ratchet, who had Clank on his back, and Talwyn behind him. Ryan and Scar were at the sides of the group, while Jasmine and Max were at the back. They walked for a few hours in the swampy jungle before coming to an opening full of grass. Clank hopped off of Ratchet's back, and scanned the area. "Hmm, interesting."

"What is it, pal?" Ratchet asked, curiously.

"This area appears to have a weak ground. I am suggesting that there may be caves underneath us." Clank answered.

"Maybe someone should go test it out?" Ratchet indicated. No-one spoke up or they looked away from his glance. So he sighed. "Fine! I'll go and be your guinea-pig." He gently walked on the open ground, step by step, making his way over to the other side. "Ratchet, be careful!" Kaden called out. He tensed up as Ratchet almost tripped over.

The golden Lombax looked the the group behind him, and grinned. "See, nothing to be- AHHHH!" The ground gave in beneath him and swallowed him whole. "RATCHET!" Everyone yelled worried, apart from Max who didn't give a crap about the younger. At that point, they didn't care about the ground and ran up to the hole Ratchet fell through. They couldn't see anything at first from all the dust, but as it cleared away, they saw Ratchet lying on his back.

Ratchet slowly opened his big emerald eyes, and groaned in pain from the fall. He heard the rest of the group call out his name once the ringing stopped in his ears. "I'm okay. Don't worry." He yelled back up to them. He guessed that he must of fell at least 25 feet, judging how heigh up the hole was. He got on his knees, picked up his wrench that was lying next to him and stood up. At first he was a little shaking, but he walked around a bit, and after a while he was back to normal. Looking at his new surroundings, he cringed. There were stalagmites and stalactites hanging and sprouting everywhere. If it wasn't for that hole he made, there would properly be no light in this cave what-so-ever. There was the ocassional sound of water dripping somewhere deeper in the cave. Ratchet glanced back at the crew. "I'll find another way around. I see an enterance in here that could lead me out of here."

Kaden didn't like the idea, but he knew their time was ticking, so he didn't have much of a choice. "A-alright. Just... be careful." With that, he got up, as well as everyone else, and carried on heading south.

It had been an hour at the most since Ratchet fell through that hole. It had been a nightmare just getting as far as he was now. The only light source he had was the blue light from his armour, and that didn't help much. He had obtained a few cuts and scratches here and there from the sharp edges of the rocks around him. After a while, he made his way through a cave opening. There were rocks and boulders lying everywhere. To his left, there was a pool of water. To his right, there was another enterance, properly his ticket out of there. But in the middle of the opening, made him tense up. Standing there, was a white furred Lombax with black stripes. He held a double-ended wrench that had loads of spikes on one end, and blades on the inside of the other. He wore a grey vest top, with a red cape that had flames at the end of it. He also wore dark grey trousers that had a red end which were kept up by a thick red belt, and on his feet were grey shoes. The thing that made Ratchet cringe, crossed with a scared look, was the evil grin the Lombax made on his face and the fact that he didn't have any colour in his eyes, just black.

The Lombax stepped forward, more into the light, still grinning. Ratchet noticed that he had sharp teeth. "Ah, Ratchet, we finally meet again. It's has been several years, hasn't it?" His voice was deathly and slightly deep. The look on Ratchet's face made him chuckled. "I can sense you're scared. Heh, now why would someone like you be scared of someone like me?" He smirked.

Ratchet gulped. It all made sence of who this Lombax was. _The first white and black Lombax. _Came the voice of his father in his head when he was talking about this 'Rage' guy. He gasped and his eyes went wide. _Rage! _He yelled in his mind in shock.

The Lombax opposite him chuckled again, but more evilly. "Indeed. That is who I am." The shocked expression on Ratchet's face made him explain. "I can read people's minds in my present. So I warn you now... Be careful of what you think around me." He jumped off the rock he was standing on, which Ratchet didn't notice, and began to walk up to the golden Lombax.

Ratchet slowly backed off, from instinct, but unfortunately in no time had his back up against a rock. Rage stopped 5 feet away from him, and smirked again, before hearing people call out for Ratchet. He frowned heavily and turned to Ratchet. "We shall meet again, Chosen One." And with that a ball of yellow energy glowed around his right hand, and fired it at Ratchet without a warning.

The younger Lombax smashed the rock he was up against moments ago into a million pieces from the impack of the hit. The close contact made him fly across the cave and fall unconscious as he fell to the floor. The next moment, Kaden and the rest of the group made their way into the cave opening. Dust still filled the room, so they didn't see Rage disappear from sight. Once the dust cleared up, Kaden gasped as he saw Ratchet lying on his front, not getting up. "Ratchet?!"

He ran up to his son, and moved him onto his back. He put an ear up to his chest, to check he was breathing. He sighed. Ratchet's breathing was fine. He wondered what happened. _Guess we have to wait until he wakes up. _He thought. "Ryan."

"Yes, Kaden?" The orange Lombax asked, still worried for Ratchet.

"Call up Alice Coba and tell her to get a medical room set up for Ratchet." Kaden replied, while putting his son on his back. They made their way back to their ships, and headed back for Planet Volzar.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 of The Chosen One. I drew a picture for this chapter, so you can check it out of Deviantart, I'm YellowDizzyLombax on there too. I wanted to do some more RatchetJasmine in this one, not much, but enough for some 'aww's. I don't really like this chapter with the detail and such, maybe I'll re-write this chapter before writing up the new one, I'm not too sure at the moment. Let me know what you think first.**

**Also, I've re-wrote the first chapter if you want to check that out too.**


	11. Using Magic To Heal Those Bruises

**Ratchet and Clank:  
>The Chosen One<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DO! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Using Magic To Heal Those Bruises<strong>

The group landed down onto Planet Volzar after visiting Cobalia. It was lucky none of them crashed in the middle of space by how fast they were going; Kaden wanted to get Ratchet healed as soon as possible. So it took them half the time getting back than it did they getting there. Kaden jumped out of his ship, carrying his son on his back again, and rushing to the medical room in the hospital where Alice Coba was waiting for them. He didn't wait for anyone, and went straight on ahead.

In 5 minutes time, he reached the medical room and went right in. There were many beds lined up on both sides of the walls, at the end of the room on the right side was a bed set up specially for Ratchet. A dark blue female Lombax was standing there waiting. She had shoulder length light blue hair with yellow parts mixed in. Her eyes were a deep red and had a bright yellow where the white should be. She had two yellow stripes on her small ears, a similar shape to Angela Cross', she also had a single yellow stripe on her left cheek, and her nose was pink. Alice looked like she was in her late 20's, but was the same age as Kaden, 40. She wore 3/4 length brown trousers that were kept up with a red-brown belt, a 3/4 length orange top and a pair of hoverboots on her feet. She had no tail, and no stripes on her legs, arms or hands.

Alice smiled and walked up to Kaden. "It's good to see you again Kaden. I was surprised it wasn't you that needed healing this time." She chuckled at the past memories of healing Kaden so many times she had lost count. She was known very well for her healing abilities; she could heal anything apart from diseases, infections, and such. She noticed that the yellow-orange Lombax was struggling. "Here let me help you." She gently, but a firm grip, took hold of one of Ratchet's arms, while Kaden took the other. They moved him over to the bed Alice set up for him and laid him down carefully.

Alice checked him over while Kaden explained what happened. He couldn't tell her how he managed to gain the bruises he did as he wasn't there at the time. "Well, it seems that he hasn't broken any bones but the bruises are extremely bad." When a worried expression fell upon Kaden's face, Alice added, "Don't worry though, they won't be a hassle to heal." And with that, she started working on healing Ratchet before he woke up. It is less painful getting healed by her powers when you're out, 'cause you won't notice it... until you wake up of course.

"Thank you." Kaden said, smiling. "I don't know how many times I've said that to you." He chuckled, but grew serious a minute later. "Just tell me when he wakes up. I've got other things to do." The Lombax walked off to his office after that.

_2 hours later..._

Ratchet groaned in pain for the blast Rage threw at him. His whole body throbbed with agony. Slowly, he opened his big emerald eyes, at first everything was blurry but started to clear up after a while. Once it did, he observed that he was in a bed in one of the medical rooms. Someone must of brought him back to Volzar after he fell unconscious, most likely his father, Ryan or Scar. Looking at his surroundings, he noticed that there was a female Lombax standing at his bed-side.

"Hello there, it is nice to see that you're awake." She said, smiling. When the younger raised an eyebrow, she introduced herself. "My name's Alice Coba, a good friend of your father's." She held out a hand, which Ratchet slowly took to shake. Once she shook his hand, she let go of it and then turned around to pick something up on the medical table.

While she did, Ratchet looked down and realized that were his top part of his armour should be, were bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. His armour top, protection pads, gloves and cap were at the end of his bed. Alice faced Ratchet again, but held a long, thick needle filled with a blue liquid, most properly Nanotech. He flinched at it but didn't look away from it. He knew that he had to take it however he didn't want to: he hated needles.

The female Lombax took note of the flinch he made, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Don't worry too much about this, it doesn't hurt as much as you think it would." She reassured him. When he closed his eyes in defeat and looked the other way, tensing up as well, he held out his bare left arm for the jab to take place. Alice gently took his arm and observed how tense his muscles were. "If you relax, it will also reduce the pain." It took him a while to relax, but in the end he succeed, if only by a bit. Alice took a while to find the right place to put the needle into his arm, once she did, she jabbed it in his arm and ejected the Nanotech into his system. It was an easier way to get rid of the after effect of her healing powers, depending on how bad the wounds are depends on how big the needle needed to be, and seeing that Ratchet's wounds were pretty bad Alice decided to use one of the biggest needles.

When the needle pierced into his bare arm, he jumped as he didn't get a warning, and then the pain came. At first it was painful as the needle was nearly as thick as the metal part on a screwdriver, but after it was in he didn't feel it until it came out again. "Huh, I thought it would be worse than that." Ratchet said as he lightly rubbed his left arm.

Alice smiled. "I told you it wouldn't hurt much, but to warn you now, it will hurt later on and more tomorrow." She scratched the back of her head as if she was embarrassed or in a some-what sorry way.

The golden Lombax's ears drooped and his shoulders slouched. "Oh man." He mumbled.

"Sorry." The blue Lombax spoke. "Oh by the way, I sent a message to your father to let him know that you're awake. He said he is sending someone to collect you." Alice made some quick notes on a clipboard and then looked back at Ratchet. "I have some other duties to be getting on with. Just... be a good boy and don't do anything reckless like your father to end back up in here with injuries worse than the last." She then put on a white doctors coat and walked off into another part of the hospital.

It didn't take long before Jasmine walked into the room. She stopped for a second gazing around the room, and when she found what she was looking for, she walked in that direction. "Kaden, said I'll find you here." She said, eyeing the half naked golden Lombax in front of her. She couldn't admit to herself, or anyone, from glancing at his slight muscular arms and chest. Snapping out of it, she picked up his armour parts and passed them to him. He took hold of his armour, and touched something extra. Their fingers touched ever so slightly, but they felt the warmth even through Jasmine's gloves. They gazed into each other's eyes for a minute until Jasmine realized what she was doing and stepped back. "Erm, you just... get dressed. I'll wait outside." She stumbled back a bit before rushing out of the room.

Ratchet sat there thinking to himself for a while. _What was that about? The touch, the look, the... silence. I feel weird when I'm around that girl, like, a nervous feel._ He gasped, and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. _That can't be right, I've only known her for a few weeks. I- I can't be... in love with her. Can I?_ Not wanting his trail of thoughts to go any further, he began to put his armour back, leaving the bandages on for extra protection for his bruises. He stepped outside and went up to Jasmine, who spotted him coming. She jumped off of the bench she was sitting on, and grinned at him. "Ready to go?"

Ratchet nodded, his ears bobbing up and down as he did so.

"Good." She punched him lightly on his left arm, but froze when he yelped in pain. "I-I'm so sorry!" She shrieked, covering her mouth with both hands. She watched him as he rubbed his arm, and glared at her. It wasn't a hateful glare, more of a tired one. "It's fine. You didn't know." Ratchet replied.

"I'm still sorry." She rubbed the back of her neck. Her ears perked up at a thought that came into her head. "Before we go. I'd like to show you a place that it special to me." Jasmine took Ratchet's right hand with her left one and ran towards a forest behind the hospital. The two Lombaxes walked threw the forest, Jasmine still hadn't let go of the other's limb yet. Night time was coming fast, but that was the best time to be at the location the female Lombax had in mind.

"Er, where exactly are we going?" Ratchet asked, nervously. He was worried of where she was taking him. If she tried anything, he had a disadvantage of not knowing his way around the forest or even planet. But had an advantage of properly being the strongest one out of them. Properly.

"You'll see." Jasmine glanced back at Ratchet, grinning innocently. After about 10 more minutes of walking, they came to an opening surrounded by bushes, trees and flowers. The grass was a nice length to sit on comfortably, and the flowers seem to glow ever so slightly in the night. The night sky was clear and showed all the star possible to see, the 3 moons were bright and full hanging in the sky. The area was simply beautiful. Jasmine dragged Ratchet in the middle of the opening, and made him sit down next to her. It was then she let his hand be free. Silence fell upon the two for a while. Jasmine was looking up at the sky, while Ratchet stared at Jasmine. "This is where I come when I'm ever hurt." The female Lombax whispered. "Ever since the divorce between my parents, I've been coming here either when I have the chance or when I'm hurt: emotionally or physically. I thought they were alright before the divorce, it was just out of no-where." She gazed at him with cloudy eyes for a second, then looked away.

Ratchet, who didn't grow up with his family or kind, didn't know what it felt like if his parents broke up. But he felt extremely sorry for Jasmine. They must of been a happy family before it happened. He wanted to comfort her, so without thinking he put his right arm around her shoulders and let her cry into his chest. Butterflies started to appear in his belly. His heart raced, pumping extra blood around his body making him feel light-headed. A few minutes passed before Jasmine gazed into two emerald eyes. "Sorry for going down that path. It was the best way to explain why I come here. It thought this place would make you feel better." She whispered again.

The golden Lombax half closed his eyes, and smiled warmly. "Thanks for caring, but there is no need to be sorry for, it's not your fault it happened." He whispered back. Jasmine muttered back in agreement. "Alright, I have to ask... why we are whispering again?" Ratchet asked, in a hushed tone. He moved in closer.

"I don't know." Jasmine replied back in the same voice. She took the same position as Ratchet but closed her blue eyes, and sealed the distance between them placing her lips onto his. The kiss was soft and sweet, and went on for a while before the female made a move. She sat in Ratchet's lap for a more comfortable position without breaking the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He complied by putting his an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. His free hand was placed onto her cheek. Jasmine smirked as she changed her hands to be placed on Ratchet's shoulders and shoved him to the floor, laying on top of him. Ratchet used his fingers on one hand to move her hair out of her face while glancing into her bright eyes. They closed their eyes again, and shared another kiss for a few more minutes.

Jasmine wanted more: her Lombax instincts taking over. She nibbled onto Ratchet's lower lip, in which he jolted his mouth open in surprise. Having her plan succeed, she then pushed her tongue into his mouth, playing with his tongue. Both Lombaxes ended up groaning from the touch. This went on few a while, until they pulled away to catch their breath. Jasmine came off of Ratchet, and laid her head onto his chest, while he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again. They both closed their eyes to listen to the sounds around them before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I finally got this chapter done, it took me <em>hours<em> to write! :O I'm glad I got it done though, it was so worth it, right? Some more Ratchet/Jasmine here. I just adore that couple (*whispers* Jasmine is my own character) Anyway!... Heh, getting back to the proper conversation (if you call it that)...**

**You've now got a rough idea of what my other OC, Alice Coba, is like in person. A nice, kind, lovey female Lombax who has healing powers :D It's a slow progress getting all the characters I want in this story, but they will get there at some point. I don't even think this is half way of this story seeing as so many people like this story, I'm trying to keep it going for as long as possible :) Hope you liked this chapter. Keep tuned for more. Reviews, please, it would be great. It doesn't take long to write one, come on**


	12. Discussions and Meetings

**Ratchet and Clank:  
>The Chosen One<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Discussions and Meetings<strong>

A yellow-orange Lombax was sitting at his desk in his office. The only light source in the room was coming from the lamp placed on the desk. There were piles of unfinished papers scattered everywhere on the desktop, but the Lombax didn't seem to care at the time. The said Lombax was starring into space and was leaning his chin on top of his fists. His emerald eyes glanced over to the clock. It read 11:36pm. He had been waiting hours for the two younger Lombaxes to turn up, but they didn't. He had clearly said to the female to collect his son and bring him straight to his office. He was angered that she disobeyed him, but at the same time worried as something could of happened to the youngers. He sighed. Who could he blame? He was like that when he was their age. Reckless and stubborn.

A knock at the door made the Lombax stop his train of thoughts and lift his head up. "Yes?" He called out. "Who is it?" Odd. Normally no-one else stayed up as late as him.

The door opened and a blue female Lombax came walking in. "Sorry to disturb you Kaden, but this is important; I need to show you something interesting." She said, closing the door behind her to make sure no-one could listen. She sat down on one of the green chairs. She passed a few pieces of paper to the other. Some were graphs, some were details of a patient and another was an X-ray scan.

"Oh, that's okay Alice, I wasn't doing much anyway." He took hold of the papers and scanned them over. His eyes got wider as he read more. He looked back at the female in amazement. "Your computers detected all of this!" Alice nodded her head. "How? I mean at the age he is now it must of been difficult to discover." Only he should of known about this kind of information. Well, his wife knew but she died in Tachyon's attack on Fastoon 2 decades ago. A few other Lombaxes knew, but they weren't meant to find out and then someone obviously blurted it out so everyone on the planet knew and were excited to meet him.

Alice laughed lightly. "You should know how. It was clearly my brother's job; he was the one who build the computers seeing as he's _so_ smart. I was even surprised by how successful it turned out." Her twin brother could build weapons, gadgets and many other things in thirty minutes or less. She smiled. They both had powers, and were the only Lombaxes who did until The Chosen One came along, but they were different. She had healing abilities while her brother had amazing mechanic abilities.

Kaden grinned. "I thought so. Zain has fascinating talents as well as you do. It's interesting what you guys come up with." He double checked the papers again. They had data about his son, Ratchet, on it. He wanted Alice to do a check up on Ratchet while he was out unconscious back in the hospital to investigate if he had any injuries on his body. Turned out he only received large bruises around the back and chest area. Kaden didn't know how he gained them, which was why he wanted to ask him some questions once he woke up in which he sent Jasmine over there to round the boy up towards his office. The data on Ratchet was very impressive but strange at the same time. His heart rate levels were off the chart. He seemed to heal quickly. And the X-ray scan of him showed the his body temperatures were white and red colours to show that it was hot around the heart and lungs area while everywhere else was a blue-green colour to show that it a cool/average temperature. "Thank you for this. This helps very much with my research." He looked at the clock again. It now read 12:00am. How time flies by. He got up from his seat as Alice did. "I think it's best if we head to bed." He said, yawning and stretching.

"Yes, it is. You certainly need to catch up on your sleep." Alice replied, yawning as well.

"I just worry about Ratchet and Jasmine as they haven't come back yet." A worried glaze appeared in his eyes.

The female Lombax patted his back gently. "Don't worry, they're kids, they're gonna do stuff like this. I'm sure they'll turn up tomorrow morning and apologize that they didn't come back straight away. People learn from mistakes, believe you me. Besides, weren't we all like that when we were younger?" On that note, she then headed to her house for a good nights rest.

The yellow-orange Lombax sat back in his chair and smiled. "Yes, we were defiantly like that."

_Back in the forest..._

Morning sun came shining down onto Ratchet's face. The sunlight pulled him out of sleep, but he kept his eyes closed to try and avoid from waking up. After a while he gave up, and opened his eyes. At first he was confused of where he was, but then the memories came back into his mind. Jasmine had taken him to the forest behind the hospital before taking him to his father. He groaned. He had to forget. He was meant to see his father after leaving the hospital but forgot about it when he and Jasmine had... shared a kiss between them. He glanced at the said female asleep in his arms. He smiled with half-closed eyes. He really liked the other... a lot even though they have only met each other like a week ago. He guessed it was probably from instinct.

He laid there for a few minutes before Jasmine woke up. Their eyes met. "Hmm, morning." Jasmine said, still half asleep. Her mouth twitched to yawn.

"Morning." Ratchet replied. He lifted his head up to look up at the sky. "What time do you think it is?" He asked, yawning too from seeing the other yawn.

She cranked her neck to look at the sun. "Err, I'm guessing early morning. About 6-7am?" She guessed. "Not totally sure." She got off of Ratchet and stood up, giving him a hand up too. "Maybe we should head back. We're late already; I wouldn't be surprised if Kaden will be angry with us from not going to his office right away after leaving the hospital." Jasmine explained as they walked back through the forest. They both climbed over a fallen tree and landed swiftly on the ground before carrying on.

After five minutes of walking in silence, both Lombaxes came out of the forest and back at the hospital. "Come on, we'll have to walk through town to get to the Centre For Advanced Lombax Research building." Ratchet nodded. It took another 10 minutes to get into the town. They walked passed many houses before coming to the town center. Everyone who walked past them stared at the golden Lombax in curiosity, amazement or shock. The looks started to make Ratchet uncomfortable. He lent over to whisper to Jasmine. "Why is everyone staring at me?" He asked.

She looked kind of embarrassed as she grinned. "Well, like I told you when we first met in the library. Everyone knows who you are and are curious to meet you. I thought you would be use to it seeing as you already have many fans from being known in many different places and from being a hero." She joked.

The other gave her a exhausted glare, he didn't add too much heat to it as he was still tired. "Yeah but everyone does not stare at me like this... This is just nerve-rattling receiving all these looks." He felt small and didn't like being center of attention. Not one bit. He never had. Him and Jasmine carried on with their journey and tried to ignore the other Lombaxes' face expressions and whispers. They didn't get that far before someone yelled out Jasmine's name.

"Jasmine! Jasmine!" A female called out. The two turned around to see a slightly tall female Lombax run up to them. "Oh, know." Jasmine mumbled just loud enough that Ratchet heard her. "What are you doing here Lauren?" She asked.

The Lombax known as Lauren was a white Lombax, who surprisingly had no stripes, with long black hair that came down to her waist. She had a long white tail too. She had black eyebrows and a black nose too. Her eyes were a dark blue with long eyelashes. She had two golden earrings in one ear while the other only had one earring. She wore a blue 3/4 length top that showed her stomach off and package, along with that a short grey skirt that was held up by a thick black belt was worn. She had a pair of blue slip-on-shoes as well that had blsck soles and a slight heel. She was a little taller than Jasmine too. "I'm here to talk to my sis!" She giggled happily, not noticing Ratchet yet. "James wants to speak to you 'ASAP' as he said." She used her fingers to air-quote around 'ASAP' with a bored look on her face. However in a matter of seconds her last face expression was wiped away with an excited one. "Oh my Orvus! Who is this?!" Lauren asked, shoving her face into the poor male Lombax's face.

Ratchet cringed and took a step back from the close range. "Err..." Was all he manged to get out before Jasmine took his hand and ran to where they should be. "Someone who's busy!" She yelled back to the other female Lombax.

Lauren tilted her head in confusion before closing her eyes and grinning. "Okay! Bye Someone Who's Busy!" She waved the two rushing Lombaxes goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter 12 of The Chosen One! Sorry it's short but that's where I kind of wanted to leave this chapter. The next one shall be long but I should be uploading another Good Vs Evil chapter first and soon. I really need to start drawing again XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one and I'll see you in the next chapter.<strong>

**Ratchet and Clank (c) Insomniac Games**  
><strong>Alice Coba, Zain Coba, Jasmine Vitilas, Lauren Vitilas (c) Me<strong>


	13. Advantages

**Ratchet and Clank:**

**The Chosen One**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Advantages<strong>

Ratchet and Jasmine walked into the Centre for Advanced Lombax Research building, making their way to Kaden's office. Fast footsteps coming from behind them reached both ears. They both quickly turned around to see a red and black burr slam into Ratchet. The Lombax went crashing to the floor with a surprised yelp. He felt someone on top of him but that someone got up straight away.

"Shade, you god damn idiot!" Jasmine yelled in anger at the Lombax. He would always cause damage every time he came to the building. Why was he running in the halls anyway?

"Aww, I'm sorry Jazz. I didn't see you and your boyfriend there." He cheekily grinning, crossing his arms over his bare chest while leaning against the wall. The said Lombax was strong built, who had red fur with black stripes. His eyes were a deep blue colour. He wore olive green shorts with a grey belt. Half of his right ear was missing. He looked like he was in his mid 20's, maybe older with the black stripped chin.

The female Lombax glared at Shade, but blush quickly swept across her muzzle at the other's second statement. "He's not my boyfriend!" She squealed, turning away from males.

Ratchet swiftly got up after hearing what the red Lombax said. He felt his face burst with heat; but that soon disappeared from what Jasmine said. He opened his mouth to speak, but more quick footsteps were heard. It sounded like there was about two or three pairs of feet thudding down the hallways.

"Well, that's my cue. See ya around." Shade said, running further into the building before Ryan, Scar and Max came around the corner almost trampling over the golden Lombax. Luckily, Jasmine shoved him into the wall, landing on top of him in the process, noses almost touching.

"Sorry about that you two!" Ryan called over his shoulder before heading the way the red Lombax went.

Ratchet's head turned to the older Lombax as he spoke before he vanished from sight.. "What just happened?" He blinked confused. He didn't realize how close the other was to him until she spoke.

"I have no idea." Jasmine stated. "Man, I hate that guy." Her ears flattened.

He swallowed when noticed how little distance there was between the two of them. His heart raced. The palms of his hands started sweating. The blood rushing to his ears went hot. "Erm, Jasmine?" He tensed. "D-Don't you think we should get going?"

The female Lombax glanced at the other. She noticed him sweating and getting hot. She chuckled evilly in her head. Advantage time. "Why? Don't you like this?" She half closed her eyes. No-one was around, so why couldn't she have some fun?

Emerald eyes widened at the question. He swallowed again, taking note that his throat was getting dry by the minute. "Er, well, you see... I, heh... I think that you're, er, a bit close... I-I mean, well I... Mean, it's not a bad thing... Just a... tad bit close... N-Not that I mind... I mean-" A finger pressed against his lips to cut him off from his nervous stumbling.

A smirk hushed across her lips. "I know what you mean. So stop that blabbering." She sealed her lips on Ratchet's, closing her blue eyes fully. The kiss didn't last long, as anyone could have appeared at any time. She pulled away, stepping back from the Lombax. She swept a finger along his side, before walking off. "Come on, Ratchet. Don't we havta get going?" She said over her shoulder.

The younger nodded his head mutely, going after the female.

Five minutes later, Ratchet and Jasmine stood outside Kaden's office door readying themselves for the angered shouts from the elder Lombax. The golden Lombax took a deep breath and exhaled before knocking on the brown door. "Yes?" The stressed voice came from inside. Both Lombaxes gulped, and opened the door, walking up to the desk.

Kaden's chair was facing the window so the youngsters couldn't see his face expression, but they guessed what it could be. Silence filled the room. The older Lombax turned his chair around slightly so he could see the two from a side-ways position. "Could you explain why you are so late, hmm?" He asked, his voice being a little off.

Jasmine started, "I'm sorry, General. This is all-"

"All my fault." Ratchet cut in. Jasmine gave him a 'what the heck are you doing' face expression, trying not to let Kaden see it. The golden Lombax ignored the other and looked at his father. "It's my fault we were late. Once we were out of the hospital, I wanted to look around the town as I hadn't done it before and asked Jasmine if she could show me around. So, I'm sorry Dad. You can blame me for this; Jasmine did nothing wrong." He worried expression fell over his face as Kaden turned back to the tall window. His father had to believe the story. It was believable, wasn't it?

The female Lombax was standing close enough to the other to grab his hand and squeeze it as a thank you sign. She felt him squeeze back. Kaden spoke up after a few minutes. "Jasmine, you're dismissed... You're on duty in Sector 9. And Ratchet, I'd like to have a chat with you." The cream Lombax's hand slid out of Ratchet's hand before saluting. "Thank you, sir." She said, getting up and walking to the open door and then closing it.

The younger glanced at the door after the female left the room. When his father's voice rang through the room, he jumped slightly. He turned around sheepishly to see Kaden facing him with crossed arms and an unimpressed expression. Ratchet cringed. Time to face the wrath of the older's anger. He braced himself.

The dark golden Lombax sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ratchet, I gave you a simple instruction to come straight back here after being let out of the hospital. How difficult is that?" He stared up at his son, who's eye vision was glued to the floor. He noticed the younger's ears fall the slightest bit. Standing up, he stepped in front of his son and pulled his arms around the other's upper-back to pull him into a hug. "You scared me, Ratchet. You had me worry all night. I... I thought something happened to you. Please, please don't do that to me again." His emerald eyes began to water. The tears were blinked back with some difficulty.

He flinched at the disappointed tone of his father while he stared at the ground. His father was disappointed in him. His ears drooped a bit, hopefully not enough to have his father see it. The next moment, he was pulled into an embrace. A shocked expression fell upon his face. His ears didn't even pick up the sounds of footsteps. He felt arms come around his back. He responded back by putting his arms around the other's neck. The warm air that brushed past his ears, jumped him from surprise. Hot pricks of water started to form behind his eyes, but fought them back as the older spoke. "D-Dad... I-I'm so sorry. I... didn't know. I p-promise not to do that again." His eyes slid shut, just enjoying the moment with his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update, I was busy with uploading my other story and had lots of homework. But there you have it. Chapter 13. Not really exciting but hopefully enough to keep you guys happy.<strong>

**My computer is now fixed so I can update stories quicker now :D If it breaks down again my Dad is just going to get a new computer for me. Anyway... See you in the next chapter ;P**

**Ratchet, Kaden, Lombaxes (c) Insomniac Games**

**Jasmine, Ryan, Scar, Max (c) Me**

**Shade (c) A friend of mine**


	14. Lunchtimes Like Primary School

**Ratchet and Clank:  
>The Chosen One<br>I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Lunchtimes Like Primary School<strong>

A white Lombax had been pacing angrily up and down his headquarters for almost half an hour. His red cape lashed violently at the air every time he turned. Fire filled his dark eyes. He was waiting for his messenger to return; but his patience had run out. He simply asked to send an arrangement to an old friend on Planet Murlania.

His friend was a rare species. An Xpedia - master of stealth. He was one of the white Lombax's undercover men, who would listen on conversations around the galaxy to gather information about what's going on in the universe; it there is any new galactic rangers looking for him or if there is any word or sight from the other Lombaxes on Planet Volzar.

No one from the 'good' side have ever found his secret hideout since they discovered he was alive and in the Polaris Galaxy. However, now with that golden Lombax on their side, this might not last for long. The new Lombax might figure out who he really is, and ruin his plans. A grin formed across his muzzle. Not that he was going to let that happen. He would crush them low-lives into the ground at all costs. No one could beat him. No one could finish him. No one will take over his place.

A knock at his doors cut him from his thoughts. The white Lombax growled lowly. "Yes?" He grumbled, sitting back down in his red, leather chair facing the window. "Who is it?"

The door opened a crack and a tiny Lombax entered the room with caution. He was a timid young boy, who looked like he was seven or eight, that wore grubby, torn rags for clothing. His fur was clotted together in clumps of dirt that darkened his cream coloured fur. He had two brown stripes on his ears, and brown stripes over his eyes in the shape of diamonds. There was one brown stripe on each shoulder, and the end of his small tail tuff faded into a brown colour. The boy's purple eyes scanned the room for his master. "It's me, Jason, sir." He spoke quietly, but his voice echoed down the long, dark room.

"What took you so long, _brat_?" The white Lombax spat out harshly. His messenger was gone for almost three days. He would not have minded two days, but he couldn't waste anything at times like these.

The boy flinched at the older's words. "I-I'm sorry, master. I didn't mean to be so long." He straightened his back in defence. "Mr. Mikey was just playing games with me. And being stupid." He mumbled the last part under his breath, hoping for the other not to hear. He put his hands behind his back and shifted his bare, left foot on the floor in a sheepish manner.

"So, you're saying it was Mikey's fault now, hmm?" The Lombax asked, curiously. He then growled in frustration. In a flash, the taller Lombax was standing in front of the little boy with a disgusted look on his face. "Did you really just blame on of _my_ men?" His powerful voice vibrated through the entire room. He snatched the boy around the neck and let him dangle from his tight fist. "No one, and I mean _no one_, talks about my men like that! Only a piece of filth like you would come up with something as ridiculous as that! Only to get out of punishment from being late."

He slammed the boy to the ground, ignoring the yelp of pain coming from him. "That's just sad. Things like you make me shamed of my race. Well, nevermind about that. Did he get the arrangements then?" He folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes to slits.

Jason covered his head with his bare arms when his master starting yelling out in anger. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind. He did it every time he saw the white Lombax. "Y-Yes, sir. He did. I-I told him everything that he n-needed to know, sir." He clamped his eyes shut for what could happen next. The other Lombax was an unpredictable, evil person.

Hmph. Stupid slaves. His arms felt to his side. "Good." He turned his back to the boy. "Now get out of my sight before I feed you to the War Groks."

Jason stumbled to his feet. "Y-Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." He quickly stepped out of the room and paced to his next chore in a rush.

"So, did you manage to catch Shade in the ending?" Ratchet asked Ryan as they cued up in the lunch line. The golden Lombax had been with his father a few hours ago. When they finished their little 'chat', Ratchet went off looking for Clank and Talwyn as Jasmine was busy with her duties around the building. He found his friends in the library, looking up Lombax History. They spent the rest of the morning in there before they got called for lunch.

"Oh, yeah. We sure did!" Ryan chuckled at the memory. "He was surely pissed off when he finally got him in the end. Made him do community service for the rest of the day for trespassing on private grounds. You should of seen his face." The orange Lombax moved up the line behind Ratchet, picking up a tray after the younger.

"Well, I could tell he isn't the brightest person in the galaxy from what I saw of him." He picked up a small bowl of red grapes and placed it on his tray before moving along. "Besides, he acted too cocky, so I wouldn't be surprised that you caught him in a matter of time."

The elder Lombax laughed lightly at the other's statement. "You got that right, Ratchet!" He chuckled. He chose a small bowl of salad and put it on his lunch tray. "I don't know why he keeps coming back to the place. He is either looking for something or is just up to no good."

Ratchet looked at the sandwiches that were on the lunch shelves. "How often does he keep returning to this place? And does he look in the same areas, or different areas each time he appears?" He decided to go for a chicken and bacon with mayonnaise filled sandwich. He also picked out a red apple, and placed the food onto his tray moving to the drinks section.

"Well, he come in like every few months or so, I guess. I don't keep a record of it, but I know he does it enough times to annoy us." Ryan collected a tuna and sweetcorn with salad cream filled sandwich. He picked a small bowl of fruit salad covered in yoghurt and putting it on his tray with everything else. He stepped up the line to the drinks like Ratchet. "The same areas? Hmm, I guess he does. I mean, he always runs up the same corridor but always goes into different rooms."

"Hmm, strange." Ratchet hummed in thought. He placed a bottle of water on the tray and got out of the line, waiting for the orange Lombax. "Maybe you are right. Maybe he is looking for something. Or he could be listening out for information that he could find useful."

Ryan chose the same drink as the younger, and headed to a table with the other. "Maybe. But lets leave that for now and eat." He smiled.

They both walked over to a table where some familiar faces were. Ratchet didn't recognise anyone apart from Ryan, Scar, Max and his father on the table. There were three other Lombaxes that he didn't know. One of them had dark blue fur with yellow stripes. He had eyes similar to Alister but instead of brown there was red. A small stripe lined the left side of his jaw, and he had yellow fur growing on top of his furry head. He had two stripes on each of his ears, and three stripes on his tail. The Lombax looked in his late 30's, but Ratchet wasn't too sure. He wore a red shirt with a green triangle on the right shoulder, along with light grey trousers followed by red hoverboots.

The second Lombax was another male. He had black fur with white stripes. He's eyes were like the blue Lombax's: red and yellow. Three white stripes were on his ears while two stripes were on both sides of his cheeks. One is right ear, two big chunks were missing. He had two scars over his face: one on his forehead and one across his lips. He had a robotic left hand that was made out of a yellow-grey coloured metal. He was missing his tail tuff like Ryan did. He looked in his late 40's. The Lombax wore a forest green shirt, with red-brown trousers held up with a grey belt finished with yellow and red shoes.

The other Lombax that Ratchet didn't know was also a male, who had yellow fur with black stripes. He had a set of three stripes over his long ears and cheeks. A black stripe was on his chin as well which made him look slightly older than what he properly was - similar to Ratchet's age, maybe a little older by four years. He had five stripes going down both arms, and had similar markings as Jasmine on his tail. He had light blue eyes like Jasmine too. The Lombax wore a red buttoned shirt with dark blue jeans held up with a brown belt followed with black shoes with white laces.

Ratchet sat down in between Ryan and his father placing his tray on the long wooden table. "Ah, Ratchet, Ryan. How nice for you to join us." Kaden smiled as both Lombaxes took a seat. He placed a spoonful of fruit salad into his mouth and chewed.

"Oh, so this is your son, Kaden." The black Lombax said happily. "He looks _just_ like you."

Kaden swallowed his food, and faced the Lombax directly from him. "I told you so!" He chuckled before looking at the younger. "Oh, Ratchet there are some other people that you should meet." He gestured to the black furred Lombax. "This is Patrick Emberson. Ex-Praetorian Guard who still loves to come in and help any time."

Patrick held out his right hand to Ratchet. "Pleasure to finally meet you, boy." He smiled gently. "You're father has told me a lot about you. Keep up the good work." He pulled back.

Ratchet's ears perked up when he was brought into the conversation. He turned to his father when he started to talk to him, but then faced the black Lombax and shook his hand. "He has?" He blinked. Great, who else was going to know about him? "Oh, t-thank you. Will do, sir." He grinned.

"Alright." Kaden said. He mentioned towards the yellow Lombax. "This here is James Vitalis. Brother to Jasmine, who you know Ratchet. And son to the chef of this place, Edward Vitalis."

James smirked at Ratchet. "So, you're the one and only Ratchet, huh? Seems good enough to me."

Ratchet frowned lightly at the Lombax. If no one would have told him that he was Jasmine's brother, he would have never guessed it. They look nothing alike apart from the tail markings and blue eyes. He didn't really take a liking to this Lombax. He acted too cocky like that Shade guy did. He forced a smile. "Nice to meet you."

Kaden noticed the tension in the air so he decided to carry on. He gestured to the blue Lombax at the end of the table. "That there is Zain Coba; Alice's twin brother. Smartest Lombax on the planet who can make a weapon in thirty minutes flat."

Zain didn't pay much attention in what was going on in the conversation, but when his name was said he looked up at the small group. He nodded his head towards Ratchet and carried on eating his food.

The younger was a little surprised by the blue furred Lombax's reaction. It was like he didn't want to know or have anything to do with the conversation. Had he always been like that? Or was he just not in the mood to speak with anyone at the time?

The group of Lombaxes talked as they had lunch until some of them had to finish off to get to duties. The dinning room slowly grew empty as the time passed. Kaden stood up, collecting his tray at the same time. "Well, I have things that need doing." He patted his son on the back. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

Ratchet looked up at his father. "Yeah, will do." He replied. He watched the elder smile and walk towards the door. He placed his tray on a trolley and stepped out the room. Ratchet sighed. He crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them. _If I'm so important; then why hasn't anyone told me the truth of who I really am._ He thought.

Something light hit him on the side of his head. He lifted his head up and saw a small paper plane sitting beside his arm. He raised an eyebrow. _What the...?_ His emerald eyes scanned the room to see Jasmine make a small wave towards him on the other side of the room before walking out the door.

Ratchet uncrossed his arms, and picked up the paper. He unfolded it, and saw writing. His eyebrows knitted together as he read the short note. It read:

_Meet me in the town centre at 2pm today.  
>- Jazz xxx<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Finally an update for this story! Sorry for the long-ish wait, but I was busy with bits and bobs ^^; Hope this is good enough to keep you peeps happy! :D<strong>

**Ratchet, Clank, Kaden, Talwyn, Alister, Lombax species (c) Insomniac Games**

**Rage, Jason, Ryan, Scar, Max, Jasmine, James, Zain, Patrick, Edward (c) Me**

**Shade (c) A friend of mine**


	15. Different Types and Sneaky Missions

**Ratchet and Clank:**

**The Chosen One**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Different Types and Sneaky Missions<strong>

The town centre was a busy place to be in the afternoon as it was market day. Many stools were spread around the area, where people would buy various things, such as jewellery, fruit & vegetables, clothing, house hold objects and many more. Numerous amounts of Lombaxes were walking around, stopping to look or buy something, and then moving on again.

A certain golden Lombax was wondering around the area, going to meet Jasmine in the centre. He stopped. In the middle of the area was a large fountain. One Planet Fastoon it was a huge statue of some sort. It was different, but it looked pleasant.

He sat on the edge of the fountain, leaning against a hand where the arm was placed on the knee. He sighed. It was a few minutes until 2pm. She was either going to be late or just on time.

2pm came up quicker than Ratchet thought. He sighed. Seemed like she's a late person. He lowered his head when people started to recognised who he was. _She better hurry up._

A few minutes later his ears picked up someone yelling out his name. Looking in the direction it came from, he saw Jasmine waving at him. He also saw Max, James and Victoria trailing not far behind. Ratchet stood up and strolled over to the small group. "Hey, what took you so long?" He crossed his arms.

"Hey, don't moan at me. James is the one who lost the documents." She glared at her older brother. He was so forgetful; just like their father. A fist was placed on her hip.

James raised his hands in defence. "Whoa, calm down, sis. We found them in the end. Sheesh!" He was quite annoyed that, not only did he get the blame, but the fact that Jasmine was the younger out of both of them yet she was still the bossy, smart one.

Ratchet ignored the two's bickering. When the female Lombax mentioned about some documents, his eyebrow raised. "Documents? What documents?" He asked to the group, confused.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Jasmine turned to face Ratchet. "I'll explain everything soon." She started to walk down the street. "Come on, I know a place where we can discuss every little detail you need to know."

Everyone else followed her down the road. They passed many small shops and stalls, where people would try to encourage them to look at their stall or enter their shop. The group ignored them, and carried on walking.

In five minutes time, a small cafe was seen right at the end of the long street. The name of the shop was called 'Skylar's Sweet Cafe'. The logo was a cartoon picture of a female Cazar winking holding an iced cupcake.

_Huh, she looks awfully familiar. _Ratchet thought as everyone entered the cafe. When the door opened, a bell was heard but quietened down after a few seconds. The inside looked nice and cosy. There were comfortable looking chairs that sat at circular oak tables. There wasn't too much furniture, so it looked like there was more room to move around.

Photo frames were handing along each pale yellow wall. Most of the pictures were paintings or pictures of Planet Volzar. Cream coloured lights were hanging from the ceiling but were switched off due to it being daytime.

To the right side of the cafe, was a door that properly lead into the kitchen where delicious lunches were being prepared. There was also a till on top of a display case filled with attractive looking cakes, scones, biscuits, flapjack and many more.

The kitchen door opened, and a female Cazar appeared into the main area. It was the same person from the logo outside. She had chocolate coloured fur with black tips on her ears and tail. Her long chestnut brown hair was tied back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She had crystal blue eyes and long black eyelashes. She looked the same age as Jasmine - early twenty's.

She wore a purple shirt underneath a white apron. White skinny jeans were held up by a black belt. She had black and purple boots that came up to her knees and had a slight heel to made her look taller. A silver necklace was worn too.

The Cazar grinned as she looked at Jasmine. "Jazz, been a while, hasn't it?" She gave her friend a hug. "Nice to see you again."

"Too long, Sky." She smiled in the embrace. "Likewise." They pulled away and turned back to the group.

The cream furred female Lombax turned to Ratchet. "Oh, Ratchet. I forgot you haven't met Skylar before." She chuckled slightly. "Ratchet, this is Skylar Banner. Sky for short." She faced the Cazar. "And Skylar, this is Ratchet." She nudges her brown furred friend and whispers in her ear, "He's the one that everyone's been talking about."

Skylar smiled. "Oh, he is, is he?" She extended a hand out to the golden Lombax. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ratchet."

Ratchet was curious when Jasmine went to lead over to the other's ears to whisper something. It washed away when a hand was pointed in his direction. "Oh, yeah, you too." He shook her hand, and then it went back to his side a few seconds later. A question popped up in his head from earlier. "Say, you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Skylar was some what surprised at the question, but she was happy to answer. "Well, I've never met you." A giggle. "You've properly just met my Dad. He works for your father in the Praetorian Guard."

The Lombax tilted his head. Then it clicked. "Whoa, you mean...Scar?"

She rubbed the back of her head in a sheepish manner while grinning. "That's him. Well, that's his nickname anyway. His real name is David Banner. But everyone knows him as 'Scar'."

Ratchet was slightly shocked. He never knew Scar had a kid as he never mentioned about daughter, or a wife/girlfriend. Surely Skylar would have some sort of Lombax traits in her, but she looked like a full Cazar. Properly caught more of her mother's traits.

Max crossed his arms over his chest. "Shouldn't we be talking about what we _actually _came here for?" His eyes narrowed a bit. He hated girl 'chit-chat'. He'd rather have the main conversation done quickly. Partly because of one certain person.

A guilty expression fell upon Skylar's face immediately. "Sorry, sorry, I'm blabbering on. I'll leave you alone to do your business." She stepped back into the kitchen quickly after.

Fists were placed on hips. A glare was given. "Max, did you really have to do that!" Jasmine said with frustration. "We were having a simple chat. We have the whole day to discuss everything."

"Well, if I didn't say anything sooner then we'll get nothing done today as you would have still been standing there talking to her."

"No, I wouldn't have! I was just introducing people, but no, I can't do that now. Can I?"

Victoria's ears fell at the Lombax's argument. "Guys, seriously. This is not going to get us any where. Let's just sit down and calm down." She walked over to the largest table in the corner, out of the way of other customers that would fill the small cafe soon.

"You got that right, girl!" James happily marched behind the black furred Lombax with a grin on his face. "Come on you three." He mentioned to the three Lombaxes still standing by the till.

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders, and followed the others to the table. Jasmine gave a hateful glare to Max before stepping after Ratchet.

The white male frowned as the female strolled to the other's. He turned his nose up as the golden Lombax was walking close with Jasmine. He hated the new guy. The way he acted around Jasmine was as if he had a 'thing' for her. If the boy did, then he'd personally set an example. For permanent.

Not taking his thoughts any further, he sat down on the end chair at the table.

"All right. Now that we're all here. We can get Ratchet up-to-date." She faced her brother. "James, mind getting out the documents rather staring at the other females in the room."

The black striped Lombax snapped out of his trance. "W-What?! No I wasn't!"

"Right. Right."

A defeated sigh. "Fine!" James grabbed out a brown folder from his inside coat pocket before passing it to his younger sister. "There. Happy?"

"Very much." She grinned. Getting on with the subject, she turned to Ratchet. "Right, first of all. Has Kaden talked to you about Rage?" It'll be best to know who they're all up against. If they didn't, then it will be like running into a battle blind.

The younger nodded his head.

"Good." She took out a piece of paper that had plenty of information written on it. The paper was placed in front of the golden Lombax. "Okay, what we need to do, is find out where this guy is."

Ratchet scanned over the document. It had a picture of a male of a species he didn't know. He had crayola orange skin, with cream coloured spikes on his shoulders, head and cheeks. He had yellow and blue eyes. No hair. His head was an odd shape, as it had a long curl like it was replacing the hair. Two long teeth were pointing out of his mouth. He wore: a white vest top; a brown belt with various grey gadgets attached to it; shamrock green trousers with large pockets at the sides; and brown and black boots.

He started to read the information on who the person was.

'_Name: Spikey Mikey_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 35 years_

_Species: Encaracolado Xpedia_

_Home planet__: Murlania_

_Occupation: Works in a thief group for Rage (One of Rage's top three men)_

_Background: Stole a swingshot from a farm three years ago on Planet Murlania. Stole a shock gun from a prank shop two years ago on Planet Kerwan. Stole thick wire string from a appliance shop two years ago on Planet Torren IV._'

"I've never heard of a Xpedia. Not to mention any thief crime on Kerwan two years ago; that was around the time when Tachyon was attacking the city to get to me... Unless he did it before." Ratchet rubbed his chin in thought.

"That's because Xpedia's like him are rare." Victoria replied. "Their race are master of stealth, so it's really hard to catch people like Mikey."

"Wait, you said 'Xpedia's like him are rare'. What do you mean by that? Like his race is endangered or something?"

She placed her elbows on the table. "What I mean is, that there are two different types of Xpedia's. There's the Orgulhoso Xpedia and the Encaracolado Xpedia, the one Mikey is. Orgulhoso means proud in Latin. Encaracolado means curly in Latin." She leant her head against one of her fists. "The Orgulhoso Xpedia are more of the common ones, while the Encaracolado Xpedia are the more of the rare ones."

"It's like our race." Jasmine added in. "There are Lombaxes with stripes and Lombaxes with no stripes. Lombaxes with stripes are a heck of a lot more common than Lombaxes with no stripes. Same with tails; not many females have tails, it's a rare sight to see a female who has a tail."

Ratchet had not been aware of Lombaxes having different types. He did admit he was curious when he first met Jasmine as she had a tail. He thought female Lombaxes didn't have tails from the news announcement he heard about Angela Cross before going to defeat Dr. Nefarious. That had explained it a little bit - he'd properly ask his father for more detail later. "Whoa, I didn't think of that." He sheepishly grinned.

"Anyway." Max cut in, trying to get back to the conversation. "As you read in the 'Occupation' description - Spikey Mikey works for Rage. If we can find where Mikey is and get information out of him, we'll find where Rage is and take him out; get this mission done quicker." He crossed his arms. "However, the only downside is that we have no idea where Mikey is now."

"But! There is a upside as well." James interrupted, ignoring the white male's glare. "We know a rough idea of a person that knows Spike. The person that Spike stole the swingshot from. She owns a farm in the countryside of Murlania. She might have a idea on where he is hiding at the moment."

There was a lot of information to take in but Ratchet seemed to remember it. "So, I'm guessing we need to speak to this person about Spikey Mikey as soon as possible then, right?"

Everyone nodded. "We certainly do." Jasmine said. She got out another piece of paper and passed it to the golden Lombax opposite her. "Here's the details on the person."

Ratchet looked through the document like last time.

'_Name: Annie Webb_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 27 years_

_Species: Encaracolado Xpedia_

_Home planet__: Murlania_

_Occupation: Runs her own business on her farm_

_Background: Had a swingshot stolen from her three years ago on Planet Murlania in her home from Spikey Mikey._'

A hum escaped Ratchet's throat. "She's the same race as Mikey; why would he steal from her? And a swingshot of all things. He could have just bought it from a gadget shop." He thought aloud.

"It's not like you see a thief walk into a shop and buy something everyday now, do you?" Max replied slightly harsh, sitting back while closed eyes as if he didn't want to be where he was.

"Just ignore him, Ratchet. He's just acting like this because he's jealous." Jasmine smirked with amusement.

Max slammed his hands on the table while standing up. "I am not jealous!" He barked out in anger.

Everyone, apart from Ratchet and Max, laughed their heads off. Ratchet titled his head in confusion, as Max's right eye twitched in annoyance. Why must people jump to conclusions?

"Sure you are, Max." The cream furred female chuckled as her laughter died down. "Or you wouldn't have acted like that. You're only jealous because you're not the one doing the task." She wiped tears from her eyes of laughing too much.

"That is true." James smirked, holding his side.

The white male sat back down as he couldn't think of anything to say back to the group. He stayed quiet as he crossed his arms again to show his mood: angry.

"Let's just get back to the subject." Victoria giggle.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm confused. What task are we on about here?"

"Oh right, we haven't got that far yet." Jasmine said. She faced the golden Lombax. "We need someone to go and speak with Annie to try and find the where about's of Mikey."

"Lemme guess, that someone is me, right?" An unamused expression hushed across his face.

"Erm...Well, yeah." She noticed the face. "Hey, it's only because we'll have duties to do in the Praetorian Guard so Kaden will realize that we're not there if it was one of us."

"Wait, my Dad doesn't know about this mission?! Are you crazy?!" Ratchet was shocked as it was something going to be done behind his father's back. Even if he didn't find out, he would be curious where they got the information from.

Jasmine scratched the back of her neck and grinned in a sheepish way again. "Don't worry, we have this all planned out. So all you'll have to worry about is collecting useful details. Besides, if Kaden does ask where you are, we'll cover up for you; say that you're training or looking around town. He'll never know."

Ratchet's ears fell against his head to show that he wasn't sure about the whole idea.

"Come on, dude!" James pleaded. "No one outside this circle is gonna find out."

"We'll keep Kaden busy so he wouldn't have time to ask where you are." Victoria added in a desperate tone. "We're counting on you."

"Please, Ratchet." Sadness filled Jasmine's blue eyes. "For us. The Lombaxes." _And me._

Emerald eyes closed. A defeated sigh was exhaled out of his nose. "Fine... I'll do it." He glanced at Jasmine. _For you._

* * *

><p><strong>This. Took. Forever! D: But I'm glad it's done. Not an exciting chapter (yet again), but it was needed because of the important information that is needed later on in the story...I think ^^; Anyway, not idea when the next chapter is going to be up but it's not going to be too, too long away. See you 'till then! :P<strong>


	16. Thieves and Experience Talk

**Ratchet and Clank:  
>The Chosen One<br>I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Thieves and Experience Talk<strong>

After accepting the mission to go and talk with Annie Webb for information on Spiky Mikey, the golden Lombax was sent straight off. He said he'd rather get the task done sooner than later or Kaden might grow suspicious.

Ratchet was flying his starship, Aphelion, to Planet Murlania. It would not take long to get there as it was in the Polaris Galaxy. The sector wasn't far from where he was.

It was in the Verdigris Sector, where he hadn't been in a couple of years since Tachyon was around. Murlania was near Planet Rykan V, so it was guessed it was a hot planet with deserts much like Fastoon and Veldin.

Emerald eyes flickered to the empty seat next to him. He felt bad. It was just a few weeks ago he had found his best friend, yet, on his adventure he'd hardly seen Clank. His ears dropped guiltiness. He was pushing his friends away since he found out about these Lombaxes. His race. His people.

He didn't know why Jasmine and the others didn't want Clank and Talwyn knowing about this mission either. Besides, he got stuff done quicker and easier with Clank on his back. And Talwyn was good at shooting to protect her friends.

A sigh escaped his mouth. What was he doing? Just because Lombaxes had appeared in his life, didn't mean that he had to drop everything else. Once he'd get back from the mission, he'd go and see his friends and talk with them the whole day. Apologize for not being around.

"Planet Murlania ahead." Aphelion's voice cut through Ratchet's thoughts.

"Thanks, Aphelion."

"You are welcome." She replied, happily.

When Murlania came into sight, Ratchet's breath was taken away. The planet was strange yet beautiful. Half the planet was more green, whereas the other half was more yellow-brown. There was a ring around the planet, much like Torren IV's.

After looking at the planet for a few minutes, the Lombax knew he had to get on with what he came there for. Flying the ship into the planet's atmosphere, he landed a couple hundred yards away from a farm on the desert side of Murlania. He didn't want to scare the person inside the house.

Once the ship's engines were switched off, Ratchet jumped out of the ship. He only took his Constructo Pistol encase anything was to happen. He also had his wrench with him too. He onlined his Ectoflux Armour - he had upgraded his Holoflux armour before leaving Volzar.

He casually walked up to the house. It was a decent size for a farmhouse. There were white fences on each side of the driveway leading up to the house. Behind the fences were big fields with small patches of grass and plants. Many cattle were seen too; from cows to sheep to goats. Horses could be seen as well.

At the house, there were different types of colourful, nice-smelling flowers on the porch and buried in the ground around the building. Ratchet walked up the steps leading to the baby blue door.

He knocked and then waited for a bit. No one answered. He knocked again. Still no answer. A frown hushed across his lips before sighing. As Ratchet was about to turn around, movement was heard on the other side of the door.

Suddenly, the door opened slightly - obviously it was still chained to the wall for extra protection - and a pair of angry blue eyes appeared. The barrel of a shotgun also slivered out the gap and was pointed at the Lombax's chest. "What are ya vermin doing on me farm?" Came the harsh tone of a the female owner. She had that slight countryside Australian accent.

Ratchet raised his hands to try and show he wasn't a bad guy. "I ain't here to hurt you, I swear. I just wanna talk." Sweat dropped inside his helmet. He didn't want to get shot in the heart.

Eyes narrowed. "Dat's what they all say." The end of the gun poked the other in the chest. "Ya got five secs to get off me property before I blow ya guts out." The shotgun was directed towards Ratchet's stomach.

"Look. All I want to do is find information on Spiky Mikey. I'm not here to cause trouble, I promise. I'm just here on business sent by other Lombaxes to collect data and return as soon as possible. I wouldn't dream in hurting you. I'm a good guy. Let me just take off my helmet, and maybe that will persuade you." He spoke, quickly. He just wanted the gun to be removed away from his body.

An awkward pause followed what Ratchet had said. A few minutes passed before the female spoke. "Fine." The gun wasn't moved though. "But if ya make the wrong move, I'll feed ya organs to me dogs." If her face was to be seen, then a clear smirk would have been visible.

The golden Lombax gulped. Slowly, he navigated his right hand to his green chest pad to offline his armour. Once his shaky finger touched the pad, the armour died down to it's black form. The helmet returned and Ratchet's face was seen more clearly.

Bit by bit, the shotgun was lowered. The blue eyes showed shock. "You're... You're..." Her eyes widened in realisation. The gun was brought back into the house, and the door closed. Rattling was heard on the other side, before the door was quickly opened a few seconds later.

A female Encaracolado Xpedia was seen standing in the entrance. She had a similar structure to Spiky Mikey's, apart from that she had a female figure and curves. She had light blue eyes with long eyelashes that stood out against her atomic tangerine skin; her eyebrows were a slightly darker orange. She didn't have any spikes like Mikey, but she had the same head shape as him.

She wore clothes that were very cowgirl like. A short red and black checkered top, with rolled up sleeves, was worn over a pain white vest top that showed her belly. Brown trousers with brown laces down the sides were kept up with a brown leather belt. Light brown cowgirl boots were also worn.

"Come in, come in." She said.

Ratchet was surprised by the other's quick changing attitude, however, he ignored those facts, and walked into the house. He was directed in the living room as she went off to get some drinks.

The living room was quite basic. A small TV was seen at the far end of the room with a nice looking couch opposite it. Various pictures were hanging on the pale lemon walls around the room. Many of them looked like the female owner when she was a child. Some of them were family pictures of her and two adults - most likely her mother and father.

A small rug was lying neatly in front of the fire place while an armchair was sitting beside the fire place. There were different types of vases sitting on shelves along with medals, certificates, and other decorations.

A door was seen that lead outside to the backyard. Another door lead into the kitchen.

The female Xpedia appeared in the living room with two tall glasses of fresh lemonade. Drops of condensation dripped off the glasses to show how cold they were. A glass was passed to Ratchet. "Here. That should keep ya nice and refreshed." She smiled. "Go on, take it and have a seat."

"Oh, thank you." The Lombax smiled back as he took the lemonade. He went to sit on the couch after. The other followed, sitting in an armchair opposite the couch.

Her glass was placed on the coffee table in front of them as she sat down. She held out a hand to Ratchet. "My name's Annie Webb by the way."

Ratchet took hold of the hand and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Webb." The hands retreated. "I'm Ratchet."

"Oh please, call me Annie." She took at sip of her drink. "I already know ya name's Ratchet." When the younger have her a confused look, she chuckled. "Don't look at me like that. Just 'cause I live in a ol' house, doesn't mean I don't watch the news."

Golden ears perked up. "So, you mean you've seen me on TV?"

"I certainly have." She smirked. "I admire ya work. But let's not go inta that. Let's talk about what ya came 'ere for. Something 'bout that traitor, Spiky Mikey."

"Huh? Traitor? What because he stole from you?"

"Of course!" Annie frowned. "He's a no good, back-stabbing thief. I'm guessin' ya wanna know more about him."

Ratchet nodded. "I do. I need to know where he is. Would you have any idea where I could find him?" If she was to know, then he'd be able to get this mission done quicker. He could go after Mikey to save time for the other Lombaxes to meet him.

"Hmm." Annie stood up, and walked to the fire place. She lent against it, thinking carefully. "Well, I've heard news that he's been to three different planets lately. What are they called?" She hummed in thought. "Oh yes! It was Planet Terachnos, Kortog, and Fractis."

"Fractis? I've never heard of that planet."

She turned to look at him. "Fractis is a dry, wasteland planet in the Kavorian Galaxy. It has two native species there called the Kragmites and Cantors. Kragmites are large, devil-like monsters while Cantors are gigantic monsters driven by the instinct of destruction. No one else lives on the planet apart from those two species."

Ratchet raised his hands in front of his chest. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just say Cragmites?" But he thought he sent them back to their dimension after defeating Tachyon. How could they still be around? Unless some of them escaped.

"Oh no. No Cragmites. Kragmites. With a 'k' not a 'c'. Sorry if I confused ya." She rubbed the back of her neck while grinning sheepishly.

"That's fine. Wait a minute! If no one lives there, why would Mikey have gone there?"

Annie's lips thinned. "Ya know, I have no idea. It's just what I heard a group of men talkin' 'bout." She shrugged her shoulders at the thought of it.

Ratchet rubbed his chin in concentration. _Strange. What business would he have on Fractis? Wait! Men?_ He glanced up at the female. "What did the men look like? And where did you see them?" Maybe those men worked with Mikey for Rage. Victoria mentioned to him that there could be other people involved.

"Well, there were four of 'em - all strong built Blargs from what I could guess. There were a pair of twins: olive green skin; yellow eyes; same clothes. Can't mistake 'em - both got a scar across their left eyes. One of the other members looked strong build but was actually more on the chubby side. He had purple skin with blue eyes. The last one was the shortest; had dark green skin with orange eyes.

"The last time I saw 'em was 'bout two weeks ago in Axiom City. Sounded like they were gonna ta meet up with Spikes. If ya ask me, they were gonna be up ta no good. Most likely gettin' orders from their boss to do the dirty work." Annie went to sit back down. "Ya see, they don't always stay in one place. They move around - like ta hide in new parts of the galaxy where they ain't been before. Not that I care. I don't care where the heck they are, unless it ain't on me property."

"He stole from you three years ago. A swingshot if I recall. What type of swingshot was it?" From what he guessed, it was most properly one of the old ones as they are rare to find in shops now. On the other hand, it could have been an expensive one because he couldn't afford it.

"An ol' one. Was my grandfather's that he upgraded. Was the fastest swingshot people had seen back in 'em days. Properly why it was stolen from me." Sadness gazed in her blue eyes. "He would be ashamed of me if he was 'ere today." She looked up at Ratchet. "Sorry, I'm blabberin' on." A smile was forced. "Anythin' else ya wish ta ask me?"

Emerald eyes blinked at the change of tension in the atmosphere. Was she normally like this? Maybe it was the memories she was going through. "Er, I...don't think so." He thought for a moment. "Oh wait, there's one more thing. What part in Axiom City did you see them?"

"Downtown. In the run down part of the city. Why? Ya don't intend ta go after him, do ya?" She asked, with slight worry running through her voice.

"Yes, I do intend on going after him. I just need...to ask of few questions." He stood up. "Thank you for all the information you've given me. It's been a pleasure talking to you, Annie." He nodded once, before heading to the door. When his hand touched the door handle, the other ran up to him.

"Wait! Before ya go, I need to warn ya." Concern flickered in her baby blue eyes. "Don't underestimate Mikey and his group. They're strong, fast and smart. I know they have some sort of weapon, however I don't know the details about 'em. Just keep ya eyes out for anythin' strange; where ya go that is. And stay safe."

Ratchet's eyes widened when Annie stopped him from going, but then his eyes flickered with determination. "Don't worry about me." He smirked. "I have experience." With that he opened the door, and walked towards his ship.

"Next stop, Axiom City."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a little late, but here's chapter 16 of TCO! I promise you guys that the next chapter shall be exciting with action. Haven't had some in a while so it should be good! :D<strong>

**Ratchet, Clank, Talwyn, Kaden, Axiom City (Terachnos), Kortog, Fractis, Kragmites, Cantors, Cragmites, Blargs, Aphelion (c) Insomniac Games**

**Jasmine, Victoria, Annie, Rage, Xpedia species, Volzar, Murlania, Spiky Mikey, the four Blargs, writing, The Chosen One (c) Me**


	17. No Time For Running

**Ratchet and Clank:**  
><strong>The Chosen One<strong>  
><strong>I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: No Time For Running!<strong>

After leaving Murlania, Ratchet punched in the coordinates to Axiom City in the Vela Sector. He'd rather not waste time to go all the way back to Planet Volzar when he could go straight to Terachnos to get the job done quicker. It would make his and everyone else's lives much easier.

The journey would only take about thirty minutes, so he wouldn't need to rest on the way there. His thoughts kept circling around what his father would think if he found out about this mission. Eyebrows knitted together. If that was to ever happen, then he'd try to take the blame for going along with the objective. He just hoped that Kaden would never find out.

He could already think of the disappointed tone his father would use if he did found out.

The golden Lombax was snapped out of his thoughts when his holo-communicator started to ring. He slowed down the ship before answering the call. A familiar face of Jasmine popped up with a concerned look upon her face. "Ratchet? Where are you? You've been gone for a while now."

Ratchet grinned. "Don't worry, I have everything sorted out. I found out where Mikey could be hiding, and I'm on my way there now." His eyes kept flickering outside so he could see where he was going and not crash into anything.

"You what?!" She harshly whispered; she didn't want to be too loud or other people might listen to their conversation. "Wouldn't you need any help? I mean, from what I've heard of Mikey, he can be a dangerous man."

He waved his free hand about carelessly. "Oh please, I've dealt with worse people. Trust me. Besides, it'll be easier if only I go. One, because you'd still have to worry about my father not knowing any of you going. And two, the job will get done quicker with less people. Ya see where I'm going with this?"

A moment of silence filled the atmosphere. Ratchet was about to call Jasmine's name until she spoke up. "No, you're right, I guess." She shook her head. "Sorry, I just worry a lot. You go on ahead and get this mission done, but if anything happens to you, promise you'll give some sort of message to let me know." If something was to happen to him, she swore the enemy would pay with their own lives.

The younger was slightly surprised from what the other had said, but still he smiled. "I promise you'd be the first to know."

"Good." She replied. Her ears picked up the sound of her name. "I've gotta go. But before I do, I need to ask: where are you going?"

"Axiom City. Why?"

"All right, thanks. It's just so I know where to find you if something does happen." Her name was getting yelled even louder that even Ratchet could hear it clearly. She cringed. "Okay, I've seriously got to go. Just... Stay safe." With that, she ended the call. The screen went static and then black; leaving Ratchet's reflection in it.

He stared at the screen for a while, before pulling himself out of the trance. She seemed to care about him quite a bit, and yet they hadn't known each other for too long; two - three weeks at most. Saying that, they were closer than anyone, and themselves, thought they were. He did enjoy it though. It was nice to have something to look forward to when he got back from this mission.

"Aphelion?"

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"Engage the hyper-drive engine and enter hyper-space. We need to get to the Breegus System as soon as possible." Ratchet tapped in the coordinates to Axiom City, Planet Terachnos.

"Affirmative. We'll arrive in the Breegus System in exactly five minutes and thirty-two point two seconds." Aphelion replied, happy with her calculations.

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah." With that, Aphelion went into hyper-space. Different colours danced around the ship as they flew down the tunnel. Ratchet was use to it by now, so it didn't excite him as much when he first started driving a ship. This went on for about five minutes, until Aphelion exited hyper-space right where Terachnos was in sight.

Ratchet pressed a button to turn off the hyper-drive engine, he then gripped the stirring wheel again as he flew into the planet's atmosphere. The last time he came here was when...Azimuth was still alive. A sigh and a shake of a head. No. No time for sad memories at a time like this. He tried to push the memory back before his eyes start to water.

He landed just on the outskirts of the city and jumped out of his ship. He turned to Aphelion. "If anything happens to me, I want you to go back to Volzar and tell Jasmine." He said as his Ectoflux Armour was onlined.

"But, Ratchet-"

"Aphelion, that's an order." Ratchet interrupted with a serious tone.

"Yes, Ratchet. I understand." She replied, slightly worried and disappointed.

"Good. Now stay safe." He said before walking down the dark streets.

The area was run-down. Litter flew in the light wind. Glass windows in buildings were smashed and broken. Bins were knocked down. Not many lamp posts were switched on. There were people dressed in ripped, dirty clothing sitting outside on the steps of buildings as they lit fires to keep themselves warm.

Night clubs were blaring out extremely loud music and women even danced outside the buildings trying to invite men over for attention. Luckily for Ratchet, he was walking on the other side of the street, so he didn't get swarmed by the dancing females.

Emerald eyes kept a sharp eye out for his target. He already knew what the guy looked like, and his race was endangered, so it would make it easier to spot him, surely? '_Their race are master of stealth_' came the voice of Victoria in his head. Ratchet frowned. Okay so, maybe it was going to be harder than he thought. A groan. Just wonderful.

Maybe Mikey was hiding in the shadows of the alleyways. That was properly his only lead. One came up on the left, so he turned in that direction, and thankfully it wasn't a dead end, so he carried on walking.

The alleyway wasn't too thin but then it wasn't too wide. It was properly big enough for four of himself to walk in a straight line down it. The alleyway was quite long too.

Ratchet stepped down the passageway. His eyes kept flickering around the area, checking for movement in the shadows. None were made - though he still kept a sharp eye out. It was about a minute until he was in the middle of the alleyway, and when he got the feeling of being watched.

Golden ears twitched, trying to listen for unknown sounds. He looked up slightly to see two dark figures at the end of the alley. He stopped. They were blocking the exit so Ratchet couldn't get out.

They had the same body structure - large but strong and tall. He couldn't tell what species they were, but he knew they were male. It also looked like they held something in one of their hands, something long and thin - possibly a knife?

He turned his body to the side to see two other dark figures cutting off the entrance. Those two had different body structures - one thin and muscular, and the other tall-ish and chubby. Yet again, they had to be male. They also seemed familiar, like he'd seen them from somewhere before, but he couldn't quite put his tongue on it.

Emerald eyes glared from underneath the helmet at his unwanted company. His tail swished back and forth to show his temper. He balled up his hands, readying for a fight to come.

No one moved. They just stared at each other like a predator did before pouncing on its prey.

A feeling then built up in Ratchet, as if someone _else_ was watching him close by. He scanned the area with his eyes, the only problem was that he couldn't see behind him without making a sudden move. The tips of his ears then twitched lightly at a very quiet sound, like when someone landed on the ground, right behind him. Ratchet pivoted on his left foot, taking a step to the side, just missing the butt of a knife that would have hit his head. He then jumped back a couple of steps, as well as pulling out his wrench, to keep a good enough distance between him and his enemy as much as he could.

Glancing up slightly, Ratchet immediately recognised the person opposite him. Orange skin. Spikes. Weird shaped head. It was definitely Spiky Mikey, the Encaracolado Xpedia. He certainly was a sneaky person.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Came a mysterious, typical American accent from Mikey. He smirked a bit, still not noticing who the Lombax in front of him really was. "I must admit, I was surprised when you dodged my attack, no one has ever done that before. But, that does not mean you'll escape without... reason." He raised his knife, which was about 1 foot long, at Ratchet. "You can come with us the easy way or the hard way, _Lombax_."

The younger bared his canines. "What do you want with me?" He spat out a little harshly. He raised his wrench a bit to get into a defensive position fast if anything was to happen, still kept an eye on the other four at both ends of the alley way. He secretly charged up his kinetic tether on his wrench as the other spoke.

The Xpedia chuckled. "You don't know? Any pathetic Lombax wondering about is to be taken, whether they like it or not, to the boss. Now. Have you made up your mind?"

Ratchet grinned. "Of course." Releasing the button, the head of his omniwrench flew off the handle and slammed into Spiky Mikey's stomach, sending him crashing into a pile of boxes which broke from the force. Ratchet then enlightened his hoverboots, and headed down to the exit. He bent his knees and jumped to get over the two strong-built males who were blocking the way. As he somersaulted over them, he noticed that they were Blargs, and followed the same description Annie gave him about those twins. Once he landed on the ground, he shot off down the thin path with his hoverboots still on.

Spiky growled as he got up, clenching his knife handle in anger. "Don't just stand there! Get him!" He snapped at the other four as they ran after the golden Lombax, while he climbed up a building to get to the roof and chase Ratchet from above.

Hearing heavy footsteps a distance away from him, the younger turned his head slightly to notice they weren't near to where he was. He was lucky to have his hoverboots on him or he would have been dead meat. Glancing back on the street ahead of him, he dodged a group of dancing, drunk people just in time, almost tripping over his own feet while doing so.

Ratchet connected his communicator in his helmet with his starship. "Aphelion! I need you to go back to Volzar and give a message to Jasmine!" He huffed out, trying to keep his speed up. "Tell her that I found Spiky Mikey, I'm just having a hard time dealing with him right now!"

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to help you?" Came Aphelion's worried voice through the communicator.

"Aphelion, I told you before, I can handle this. This would be the only way to get a message to Jasmine, besides, I don't want anything to happen to you either. So, get out of here while you can and get the message back to the other's. Trust me."

"Okay, Ratchet, I trust you one hundred percent. I will leave now, but do not do anything reckless that will get you into more trouble." She replied, starting to leave the planet's atmosphere.

Ratchet had to smirk at what she said. "I'll be fine and stay safe yourself. Ratchet out." He ended the call, and concentrated on the path once more. He really hoped Jasmine would get the message in time before anything bad happened to himself.

The four men ran as fast as they could, catching up to Ratchet bit by bit even with his hoverboots on. They all seemed to be Blargs. Now the younger knew who they were, he did indeed recognised two of them, Goil and Ashley from the intrusion on planet Volzar about a week back. The other two were definitely the twins that Annie Webb described.

The shorter Blarg began to get frustrated that the Lombax was getting away. An idea then popped into his head which he grinned evilly at. Whipping out a modified blaster to lock onto a specific target, he aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

The blaster-shot sliced threw the air, heading towards Ratchet within a second. The shot crashed into Ratchet's left shoulder, sending him spinning and tumbling to the ground. His hoverboots disabled completely, much like the time when he first received them with Azimuth. It all happened so sudden that he was still dazed as he pushed himself off of the cold, hard floor. He shook his head a few times to knock the stars out of his vision. The sound of heavy footsteps brought him back into reality. Ratchet stumbled to his feet and ran, ignoring the pain and blood dripping down his arm from his shoulder.

Taking a quick glance at the road, and making sure no hovercars were in the way, he sprinted across the street to the other side, and headed down another alleyway; all just to try and get away from his 'friends'. He ran and ran and ran. All his ears picked up were his loud, uneven pants escaping from his mouth and his pounding heart that could rip right out of his rib cage at any point. His ears didn't pay attention to anything else.

Normally he wouldn't run, but during the time he had spent with Clank, fighting wasn't always the better option; sometimes you had to run. Over the time that he spent looking for his robotic pal, he had to push himself out of fighting; if it was too dangerous he couldn't risk his life to 'have fun' by shooting the bad guys. Ratchet was known for not taking things seriously sometimes, so it was about time he started to.

The younger turned to the right within the passageway, but froze dead on the spot. A dead end. No, no, no, NO! Ratchet snapped his head to look over his shoulder as the sounds of footsteps and angry voices came closer. Crap, crap, crap. He couldn't turn back now, he'll most likely run into the Blargs.

It was time to stop running. He had to face them. Take them down one-by-one if he had to. Determination flickered in the emerald eyes. He could do this! There was no need to be scared; no hesitation; no fear. They were going down!

* * *

><p><strong>So, so sorry for the long LONG wait! I've been finding it really hard to write this story - I've been loosing interest, but I'm slowly starting to try and get back into it (it's hard, really hard). But FINALLY! Another chapter out of the way and crossed off the list. I know what's going on in the next chapter, so it shouldn't take me long to write. The only problem: time. I haven't got a lot of it lately which sucks, I know, but school work is more important now-a-days so it needs doing first.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, if not, hopefully the next chapter will be better as it's got the 'interesting' action in it :D See you then!**


End file.
